


In Nobis

by Bad_Wolf_Katori



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Fem!Harry, Female Harry Potter, Genderbending, Mentor Voldemort, Possessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Voldemort, Professor Tom Riddle, Raising Harry Potter, Romance, Sassy Harry Potter, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Years Later, i hate Ronald Weasley, might be weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf_Katori/pseuds/Bad_Wolf_Katori
Summary: Young Hara’s hand was still outstretched reaching for him. Her lip quivered for just a moment. He had no idea what possessed him to indulge the child’s wish to touch him, likely just trying to gain some comfortable interaction from the only adult in the room, but he reached out to the child and she grasped one of his fingers tightly. It felt like lightning had hit him. His knees went weak and his magical core felt as though it was on fire he felt his magic going haywire and something shatter within him, and some foreign magic latch on. The little girl screamed in pain and fell back down into her crib. Voldemort thought that the final blow was dealt and that he was moments from death before he felt the cracks of his core slowly start to knit back together, the pain in his body subsided then disappeared altogether. There was one tiny prickle of pain left and a scorch mark on the left side of his chest.Eventual Romance between Hara Potter and Voldemort/Tom Riddle. In the future... Like wayyyy into the future. We will get there.Voldemort finds himself connected to Hara and takes over as her dark guardian angel of sorts. Dumbledore wants her for his own "for the greater good" purposes.





	1. Chapter 1

His bones ached, and he felt the rupture in his magical core. Blood trickled from his mouth and down his neck. _So this is death._ Voldemort thought to himself. Gathering what strength he had left he lifted himself from the ground then looked at the toddler that stood gazing up at him curiously from her crib. She wasn’t crying, she wasn’t even fussing. Hara Tanis Potter was staring at him as he was dying. Her little face scrunched in confusion momentarily and then reached a hand towards Voldemort.

 

_How could such a small fragile little human have survived the killing curse? Without a scratch or even fatigue?_ Voldemort thought. Feeling a lancing pain through his side. He knew he didn’t have long. That killing curse intended for the child had rebounded and hit him squarely in the chest. Although the curse was weakened, it was still killing him slowly.

 

Young Hara’s hand was still outstretched reaching for him. Her lip quivered for just a moment. He had no idea what possessed him to indulge the child’s wish to touch him, likely just trying to gain some comfortable interaction from the only adult in the room, but he reached out to the child and she grasped one of his fingers tightly. It felt like lightning had hit him. His knees went weak and his magical core felt as though it was on fire he felt his magic going haywire and something shatter within him, and some foreign magic latch on. The little girl screamed in pain and fell back down into her crib. Voldemort thought that the final blow was dealt and that he was moments from death before he felt the cracks of his core slowly start to knit back together, the pain in his body subsided then disappeared altogether. There was one tiny prickle of pain left and a scorch mark on the left side of his chest.

 

Sniffling and a soft cry was heard from the crib and he cautiously approached it. Weary from what just occurred he peered in and saw the little girl crying from what it seems they both had  experienced. A trickle of blood left her forehead and ran down her face. Both her arms came up, her lips quivering and tears filling her emerald green eyes.

 

“Dadda, mum…?” She looked at him questioningly.

 

He shook his heads her, knowing that he could retrieve neither for the girl as they were both dead from his hand. The reached into the crib and tapped her on both of her hands and waited for just a moment to make sure they wouldn’t have such a violent reaction again, then lifted her from the crib.

 

“What am I to do with you little one?” He asked her, though mostly asking himself. He needed to know what has happened between the two of them. Somehow he was restored. Not only restored but made better. He felt that his magical core had actually grown. His body, that started to feel weak with age, and from battles, the dark rituals, and spells he had practiced had felt revitalized. He couldn’t just leave her here for Dumbledore to find. What if he could replicate what happened, and Dumbledore would become stronger? No, definitely not. The girl would come with him, and he would deal with the details later.

 

He looked down at the small child clad in pink pajamas now sleeping soundly in his arms while clutching his robes. “The girl-who-lived…. Hara Potter, you are a puzzle I am determined to solve…” and they vanished with a thunderous pop.

 

They reappeared in his study at Malfoy Manor. He quickly drew the hood of his cloak over himself,  then immediately summoned Lucius and Narcissa. Moments later they hurried into the room. And gave their Dark Lord a respectful bow. Lucius couldn’t stop his shock at seeing his Lord holding a tiny pink bundle in his arms.

 

“My Lord?” Was all Lucius could manage to say.

 

“The Potter child Lucius.” Voldemort did not lift his head to look toward Lucius. He gaze  remained transfixed at the little girl snuggled into him. “The girl will live… for now. Something transpired at the Potter house that I need to research, and she will be required in that endeavor.”

 

“Her parents, my lord? Malfoy senior asked.

 

“Dead. I need you to care for the child in the interim while I make other arrangements. She is not to be harmed. Treat her as your own. I suspect…” he paused. “that she holds something of great value, and might be instrumental in this war. Am I understood Lucius?”

Both Lucius and his wife nodded, though their eyes still swam with questions but they dare not ask. Something was different in their Lord. His presence felt more powerful, and still overwhelmingly dark, but less mad and unstable.

 

“Narcissa, your child, where does he sleep?”

 

Both Narcissa and Lucius paled. What did they want with their boy? They both worried.

 

“I believe I asked you a question Narcissa, where are his chambers?”

 

“Please my Lord, do not hurt him. My little Draco… he’s just a babe yet! My only child and the Malfoy heir!” Narcissa sobbed in an undignified way, even to be so bold as to take a step toward him. Little Hara stirred in Voldemort’s arms and wrinkled her little nose beginning to wake up from Narcissa’s shrieking.

 

“Enough!” Voldemort’s magic flared out in angry jolts. He had his fill of groveling parents begging for their child’s life this night. He had patience for no more. “Unless you want to end up like the late James and Lily Potter you will show me to your child’s quarters so I may rid my arms of this minuscule pink burden!”

 

Lucius grabbed his wife and pulled her to his side. “Follow me my Lord…” he said, his voice portraying the anxiety and fear he felt leading the Darkest wizard to ever set foot on this earth to his beloved baby boys room.

 

Voldemort followed the couple closely, his steady pace lulling Hara back into a sound slumber. They reached a pair of double doors and Lucius led them in quietly. The Dark Lord walked passed the elder Malfoys quickly and to the crib. He pulled his wand from his cloak and he could feel both Narcissa and Lucius tense, and heard the rustle of fabric that was no doubt Lucius holding his wife still, preventing her from making an extremely foolish mistake. I’m a very careful and practiced wand movement he enlarged the crib slightly. A relieved sigh was heard from behind him. He then levitated the little boy that was fast asleep in his crib gently up before moving him to the side. He then placed Hara down next to him and pulled the wool and silk blanket over both.

 

“You will watch over her, and tend to whatever she needs.” Voldemort commanded in a quiet tone before disapparating away, completely silently this time.

 

Lucius and Narcissa rushed to the crib to check on their little one, and felt a little pang in their hearts when they saw the two babes one blue, the other pink, now cuddled and clinging to each other in what looked like a peaceful and happy sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know this is sort of a slow chapter, but i want to make sure I have a strong foundation for the story before we get into the more exciting aspects. I hope you enjoy! Please review, comment, and give kudo's if you like it!:)

Voldemort took refuge in Riddle Manor. None of his Death Eaters were welcomed here. Only his inner circle were even aware of its existence. He walked immediately into his library to begin researching what transpired between him and the Potter child. He had a suspicion of what happens but he was still in a state of complete disbelief, or moreover he didn’t want to believe it. He summoned a book that was mostly in parseltongue that had the most information about horcruxes. He read with a rabid thirst. He wanted to be wrong, craved it for the first time in his life. But the more he read he realized that there could be no other explanation. The book stated that once the soul has been severed, that it becomes unstable and it is possible to sever it unintentionally. One thing the book specifically warned against after making your first horcrux is encounters with entirely pure beings. If you took the life of something so pure intentionally your soul would be split again. Souls are fickle things since every slice is sentient. They will seek another living vessel. They crave none more than a soul that is yet unblemished.

 

Voldemort thought for a moment. _Who could be more pure than a year old child? One supposedly chosen by fate as her champion of the light? And if not fate herself, Dumbledore surely did. And now with all the faith of the witches and wizards supporting him. Hara has the potential to be a very pivotal being for “the greater good.”_ My God’s…” Voldemort breathed and clasped his hands over his face in exasperation. “The girl is my Horcrux!

 _But that doesn’t answer the question of why I gained more power, or why my body is starting to repair itself_.” He conjured a mirror in front of him and was taken off balance. Not only had his power increased and internal injuries been healed. Everything was being restored. His coloring had gone from a translucent white, to a normal porcelain hue. The slit that formed his nose were no longer there but a perfect aristocratic nose took its place. His head that used to be completely bald now had short  jet black hair that if he looked close enough was still growing. He looked at his eyes, the blood red with flecks of orange and black making them look like a window directly into hell itself. But now creeping around his iris a stormy blue with bolts of sapphire were now visible.

                                                                     

The Dark Lord sat back in his chair with his mind absolutely reeling. He had started to look more serpent like with every horcrux he made. _What could have caused this? Surely the creation of another horcrux would further distort his appearance, not restore it?_ An idea occurred to him. And for the second time in his life he found himself once again hoping he was wrong.

 

He took a few deep breaths in, and letting them out slowly. He sat further back in his chair and closed his eyes. Meditating and retreating into his mind, and passed even that to encounter his soul. Instead of a mangled mess he encountered a vibrant regal dark silver light that was expanding and contracting with vigor similarly to a heart, but every once again it would surge like a wave. _It’s been… restored… how!!!_ Feeling a surge of fear fill him. _Am I now mortal?! Are my other horcruxes destroyed?! How is it that my soul looks complete, when I’m certain that apart of my soul now resides in the girl!?_ ” And that’s when he caught a glimpse of a brilliant golden light that was infused into the silver like life-giving veins. _No… it can’t be!_

 

Voldemort immediately pulled out of his mind and apparated to Malfoy Manor and stormed into the nursery where the two sleeping infants were curled into one another. He lifted the baby girl out of the crib not caring if it disturbed her, or the Malfoy’s heir. Hara slowly woke and blinked up at him sleepily, then gave him a completely trusting smile. And snuggled closer to his chest. He allowed it for a moment, not knowing again why he let the girl take any sort of comfort in him. He spotted a rocking chair in the corner of the nursery and sat him and little hair down placing her on his knee facing him. She gave him an all too quizzical look for a one year old babe. “Shhh little one… be calm. I need you to remain in a secure frame of mind so that no harm comes to you… astonishingly, she seemed to understand him. Or at least understood she was in no danger. He placed his index fingers on her temples, using the other four fingers to gentle hold her in place so she would not wiggle or fall from his knee. Then he dove into her mind. He felt utter contentedness and even happiness at being in her mind. She has no troubles, no worries. It was an overwhelming serenity that overtook him and he lost his reason for being there completely for a moment until he felt a slight nudge. _Was that the girl?_ She seemed happy and even excited that she had company in her mind and it added to his confusion. Gathering himself he pushed further through her mind, finally reaching her soul and his hypothesis was immediately confirmed when he saw the swirling gold waves surge merrily around, with silver veins running through. _She’s my horcrux, but I am also hers, how could this possibly be..?_ He felt another nudge and then he had a foreign idea pressed upon him. _“Pway?”_ Images of colorful bubbles, bright pink smoke, and a blue ball all floated through before his eyes. Voldemort quickly but carefully pulled back out of her mind and stared at her at a complete loss. She was one puzzle, after another enigma, followed by a conundrum. Hara crawled up his chest looking into his eyes, then brought her tiny hands up and covered his eyes, then promptly uncovered them and bounced excitedly in his lap. “Boo!” She said aloud happily giggling. “No… shhh little one. Now isn’t the time for any sort frivolity. It’s time to rest…” he stood up from the rocking chair and held her in his arms for a moment. “Shh… sleep now Hara…” she gave one more attempt at covering his eyes but he shook her little hands off and she sighed and laid her head on his shoulder and putting her thumb in her mouth. Voldemort stayed for a moment hoping the child would fall asleep quickly. He could have easily called Narcissa in and had her tend to the girl. But for some reason he was unwilling to. Hara was now _his._ He flicked his wand and tiny puffs of smoke shaped like hippogriffs circled around her in a calming tempo. Her little eyes fluttered closed minutes later, and she fell into a peaceful sleep. He leaned over the crib and laid her down next to the sleeping Malfoy boy. Her raven colored hair flopped out of her face and he saw a red scar on her forehead shaped like a bolt of lightning. He gently ran a finger over it knowing it is where the Killing curse had struck her. Having a Horcrux in something as fragile as a child chilled him to his bones. Though, this girl is special. You survived a killing curse didn’t you? No… I believe my soul has found a safe home in you Hara…”

 

Voldemort left the room closing the door as quietly as he could. He hesitated a few steps outside the door before he turned and cast a few protection wards around the room. Only allowing himself, the Malfoy parents, and his personal House elf Tili entrance. Satisfied, he walked into one of the many sitting rooms in Malfoy Manor when another thought occurred to him. How will he keep the girl hidden? He would not allow Dumbledore to get a hold of her. But with the trace active in magical Britain she could be found once her power started to develop and she caused accidental magic. He summoned Lucius Malfoy once more.

 

A sleepy looking Lucius made his way to his Lord wearing a luxurious looking bed robe.

 

“You summoned me my Lord? Lucius said, stifling a yawn.

 

“ I need you to retrieve any documents at the ministry regarding Hara Potter. Her parents will’s too. I need to know who they intended her magical guardian to be. Go. Now!”

 

Lucius bowed then turned and walked into another guest room before transfiguring his sleeping attire to suitable clothes that he could be seen in. He then promptly apparated mumbling something about not being able to sleep at all in his own home.

 

Voldemort called for a house elf to bring tea. He knew this night, now turning into early morning would go on hours more. He couldn’t afford to rest now. There was too much to attend to. He spent the next hour flipping through books that could possibly offer him more information on his and Hara’s situation before he thought of tuning into the Wizarding Wireless Network radio to see if news about the Potter’s had come to light. Sure enough the radio came to life.

 

 **BREAKING:** **Lily and James Potter were murdered last night. Dumbledore has confirmed it was indeed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The whereabouts of their child Hara Potter is still unknown. If you have any information please contact the Department of Magical Law Enforcement immediately. Now more than ever we need to stand together through these dark times. -signing off. Jonathan Vane.**

 

The unmistakable sound of apparition caught Voldemort’s ear and Voldemort had just raised his hood of his cloak before Lucius rushed in holding a stack of parchment.

 

“My Lord, some of these documents have been submitted only a mere thirty-seven minutes ago. One with Dumbledore’s signature on it!”

 

Voldemort snatched them from his grasp and quickly read through them. His eyebrows raised in surprise… _Plotting against your own Dumbledore?_

 

Just then Voldemort felt the unmistakable sensation of one of his Death-Eaters calling to him, seeming to be in dire need. He gritted his teeth in anger but disapparated anyway. Hopefully he would be able to exercise some of his frustration out on either whoever was causing his Death-Eater harm, or if not the Death-Eater if they summoned him unnecessarily.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slow chapter... :( It's all to strengthen the plot I promise! as always, please comment. If you have any suggestions, corrections, or just comments in general to make please do. Guesses could be fun too lol. Enjoy!

The Potter's house had an oppressive feeling that sent a chill running down Albus Dumbledore’s spine, that same chill was felt by both Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Minerva McGonagall. Feeling dread and fear deep into his bones Sirius Black pushes through everyone and ram into the Potter household.

 

“Sirius no! You have no idea what could be in there! We must enter as a group! Let me go in first to make sure that there are no traps in place!” Dumbledore called after him.

 

A loud shout was all that answered him, and moments later the breaking of all the windows left in tacked.

 

“Moony! They’re dead! James, and sweet Lily… they’re… dead.” Sirius managed to say through sobs.

 

“Our cub?” Remus asked, tears rimmed his eyes.

 

“Missing.” Answered Dumbledore and Minerva

Remus’s eyes flashed yellow. “We will find our cub Sirius… we will find her… Even if I have to tear through every single person, witch, wizard, and muggle, to get her back! He snarled.

 

A black wolfhound howled in response.

 

“Remus! Sirius! Would you two calm down and see reason. I know you two are proud Gryffindor’s but there will be no rash actions done! If you want to help your goddaughter you need to use your mind. Albus… what should we do?” Minerva looked to him expectantly.

 

“I believe the best course of action is two make it public that young Hara is missing… something is bound to slip about her whereabouts.” Dumbledore said the constant twinkle in his eye nonexistent.

 

“You KNOW who has him Albus…” Remus growled. His eyes still shining yellow.

 

“Remus… I can’t see why Voldemort would take her. He wouldn’t hesitate to kill her with her prophesied to kill him. He wouldn’t let that kind of threat loom. My only guess is that she may have been rescued before Voldemort had the chance to take her life. Are you aware of anyone else who was under the fidelius charm? Anyone that could have possibly been here tonight that Voldemort wasn’t aware of?”

 

A collective “no” was the only answer Dumbledore received.

 

“ I see… I will contact the rest of the order and send everyone out to see what they can find. Remus, Sirius  I believe that it might be best for you to go rest and settle your mind a bit. I will contact you in the morning with any new information.”

 

“Rest? You expect us to be able to rest while our goddaughter is missing and our best friends have been murdered by Voldemort?!” Remus screamed and looked on the verge of turning into moony.

 

“I think he might be right Remus…” Sirius put his arm on Remus and gave him a subtle squeeze hoping that he would get the message. “ We will be of no help to our cub if we aren’t in the right frame of mind.”

 

Maybe… you’re right Sirius. I apologize Albus. Do be in touch in the morning if you would. Thank you for being here Minerva.” Said Remus. Both he and Sirius dipped their heads to both of the professors and disapparated back to Grimmauld Place.

 

“We have to figure out where she is Sirius. I’m barely able to keep Moony from taking over from having both Lily and James gone, and little Hara still out there somewhere!” The last few words of Remus’s sentence sounded more feral and had Sirius ready to turn into pastor at any moment to try to temper Moony.

 

“Don’t you think I know that? But Dumbledore won’t allow us to meddle with anything unless he knows every detail. You know that. We needed to get away from him so we can come up with a solution of our own! We are the Mauraders! Get Wormtail here.”

 

A quick Floo Network call later had Wormtail apparating into the Sirius’s study.

 

“What can I do for you my friends?” Wormtail said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

“Don’t tell me you don’t know Wormtail…” Remus said looking shocked.

 

“What don’t I know?” Replied Wormtail, with a little too much inflection in his voice.

 

“I’m… I’m so sorry Peter… I.. truly thought you knew. James, and Lily. They’re… they’ve been murdered by Voldemort…”

 

Peter wailed and fell to his knees sobbing. “Not James, and Lily… oh! And the poor babe.. she won’t ever have a chance to grow up!” Tears and loud pitiful crying filled the room.

 

“Our cub might be okay! She’s missing Wormtail… that’s why we called you here we need to come up with a plan to get her ba-...” Sirius was cut off.

 

“Missing! Missing? Oh… oh no… she was supp- he said he was going to-...” Peter brought his hands to his mouth and started nibbling his nails fearfully and shaking.

 

“What did you just say Wormtail? Who was supposed to what? What about Hara? Speak!!!” Barked both Remus and Sirius.

 

“You can’t be upset with me.” Started Wormtail. “He- he said he was going to kill me! If I didn’t tell him! What was I supposed to do!?” Wailed Wormtail as he ran past both of them.

 

“I would have died before I betrayed my friends! I would’ve done that for you too! Peter!! What did you do?!” Screamed Remus.

 

“I told the Dark Lord! I…. he said I would live. That you guys could too! You just have to take his mark like I did!”  Peter ran through the front of the Blacks family door after Sirius had locked down the wards to prevent apparition.

 

“Stupify!” Fired Sirius.

 

“Reducto!” Yelled Remus.

 

“Nopritanto!” Sirius fired off again, hitting Wormtail preventing him from disapparating until Sirius canceled the spell.

 

Wormtail faltered a for just a moment before he regained his balance and began running again.

 

“Friends! Forgive me! I was trying to save our lives! I swear it!” Begged Wormtail while still running.

 

“Why should we trust a rat!” Said Moony and Remus in an eerie dual voice. “ I always knew rats were only good for a meal…”

 

Wormtail rushed quickly into a nightclub and hid himself amongst the crowd. Remus and Sirius looked through the masses of dancing people shoving people out of the way until they saw Peter huddled behind a pillar.

 

“Reducto!” Wormtail cast the spell towards the pillar destabilizing the entire building and causing a partial collapse, bits of concrete hitt both Remus and Sirius until they were able to manage a shielding spell.

 

In a last ditch effort on the part of Wormtail, he pressed his finger against his Dark Mark hoping that the Dark Lord would care enough to save him.

 

A half dozen _pops!_ were heard over the moans and cries of muggles injured from the collapsed building.

 

“Stop! Everyone freeze!” The Aurors demanded, while pointing a wand at Peter, Sirius, and Remus.

 

“It was them! That one there he’s a werewolf! He’s trying to kill me and he’s trying to kill all these muggles. I’m merely trying to protect them. Get them. Get them!!!” Wormtail implored.

 

Remus snarled and his eyes took a dangerous shade of orange and yellow. They looked like they were on fire. “He helped kill our friends!” He pointed towards Wormtail.

 

_Pop!_

 

“Tsk tsk… such a mess you’ve made Wormtail.” Voldemort stepped over a body ignoring the Aurors training their wand at him. Unknowing who was truly before them _. “_ Lucky for you, you found just who I was looking for…”

 

“Incarcerous!” Voldemort bellowed sending two flashes of blue light towards Remus and Sirius so quickly they had no time to dodge or put up a shield charm. They fell to the ground in a heap, unable to speak through the bind

 

Six more flashes of rapid red light had all the Aurors stunned.

 

“Come Wormtail. Obliviate the muggles and the Aurors then meet me back at the manor.”

 

Voldemort Grabbed Remus and Sirius by their hair and disappeared on the spot. Once they arrived in his study he quickly dropped them to the floor unceremoniously and took a seat in a regal looking chair behind a huge ornately carved dark wooden desk. With a wave of his hand both Remus and Sirius were able to speak once more.

 

“Where is hara Potter?  Give her to me you bastard!” Sirius yelled,  spit flying from his lips.

 

“Now now Lord Black. There is no need we can’t have a pleasant and informative conversation. Your goddaughter is… hidden. Her location may be revealed to you depending on the outcome if we come to an agreement or not. But know that she is completely safe.” Voldemort said, like it an average everyday conversation between friends.

 

“What is it you want from us?” Lupin questioned.

 

Voldemort stood from his chair and began pacing and twirling his wand between his fingers. “Since you left the leader of the light, he’s been making… arrangements, for little Hara. Arrangements that will only become easier to bring into fruition with the event that just occurred between you two and Wormtail. He’s arrogant enough to believe that he will once again have the Potters child in hand. Once he does, he wishes to send her off to live with her muggle relatives.”

 

“What? No… she’s our goddaughter. She belongs with us. Dumbledore knows that.” Said Sirius.

 

“So these documents that were submitted mere hours ago to petition for magical guardianship for himself, and for Hara to live with her muggle relatives are false?” The Dark Lord levitated the scroll to the two godfathers.

 

“Remus, these… look like they’re the real deal… legitimus!” Sirius cast on the document. A green glow gently surrounded the paper. The Godfather’s gave each other wary glances.

 

“He can’t do this… it will never be approved? It still is in the pending process. Once the Wizengamot realizes Hara has surviving godparents then they’ll deny his request for magical guardianship.” He put his hand on Sirius’s shoulder reassuringly.

 

A very satisfied smirk appeared on the Dark Lords lips underneath the hood of the cloak. “One would think… but alas… there is more to it than that. Dumbledore also prepared a reason why the two of you would not be suitable to raise Hara. Remus Lupin, Dumbledore has pointed out that one day out of the month you have a bit of an extreme personality change, one might say your behavior is a little _beastly…_ And Sirius Black, you have ties to known Death-Eaters, one Bellatrix Black, and Regulus Black, with an entire familial history of questionably Dark, muggle, mudblood, and half-blood hating wizards… Have I stated anything that is false gentlemen?”

 

The godparents looked at each other apprehensively. “It would still go up for vote. Sirius still comes from a respected family. And Lucius Malfoy was pardoned. I couldn’t imagine Sirius would become guilty just by association?” Remus half-heartedly defended.

 

“You may be right, wolf. But, that’s not all. In the last few hours you’ve strengthened Dumbledore’s claim that you are not fit as magical guardians.” Voldemort grabbed an old wooden radio box, tapping his wand to it twice and it came to life.

 

**“Update! Sirius Black and one Remus Lupin- known werewolf were sighted late last night chasing Peter Pettigrew through a muggle town. The altercation ended in a muggle nightclub where the the two wizards destabilized the structure and collapsed part of the building killing nearly a dozen muggles and wounding many more. Aurors who responded to the scene have had their memories wiped completely up until their arrival. Now, a statement from Headmaster Dumbledore. _“Upon discovering the murders of James and Lily Potter, and gaining the knowledge of Haras kidnapping, Sirius and Lupins demeanor took on a murderous quality. I recall them saying they would tear through any that stood in their way to enact vengeance on muggles, and wizards alike for the loss of their friends and goddaughter. I believe something may have snapped in the two wizards and that’s why the tragedy of the muggle nightclub came into being. There is still no word on Peter Pettigrew's disappearance. It could be that they kidnapped him upon escaping. If anyone sees or hears anything I urge you to do what’s right and alert the department of magical law enforcement immediately but do not approach them yourselves as they do not seem to be in the right state of mind. Remus, Sirius. If you are listening, turn yourselves in. Your losses will be taken into account. You are still cared for. Please do not shed any more innocent blood.”_ That’s the last word from headmaster Dumbledore. If you have any information on the location of Hara Potter, Sirius Black, or Remus Lupin, call immediately. We will stay strong as a community this day as we grieve those lost. There are also rumors circulating that one Sirius Black might have been the Potters Secret Keeper and may have defected from the ranks of the light and went back to his family’s dark roots. Did he betray the Potters to he-who-must-not-be-named? I hope we will have answers and justice served very soon. Signing off, Jonathan Vane.”**

 

The look on both of The Godfather’s faces could only be described as true despair. Why had Dumbledore betrayed them in such an unforgivable and damning manner?

 

“Now, with that albeit, false information weighing against the both of you, what do you think your chances of being Hara’s guardian are now? What do you think your chances are that you’ll even be able to avoid being sent to Azkaban for the duration of your life, if not receive the dementors kiss?”

 

There was an uncomfortable pause as the men exchanged looks, then Remus gave a sigh. “So what is it that you want, Riddle?”

 

Voldemort’s jaw tightened upon being addressed by his muggle given name but said nothing on the matter. “I can clear both of your names so you’d be able to push through for custody of the child. But I need to have access to her at all times, and know that if I decide anything regarding her, be it choice of friends, education, training, anything… that my wishes trump yours. You both will stay with me wherever I reside at the time and raise the child in absolute safety. I will give the order to my death-eaters that you will not be touched. Finally, you will name me your Lord. I will not require you to take my mark. But you are free to request it on a later date. It has some… benefits you are not to be privy to at this moment.”

 

“I would rather Hara be spared the dark influences and be raised in unquestionable safety with muggles and Dumbledore… what do you think Sirius?” Asked Remus.

 

“Sirius gave a reluctant nod. He didn’t think that Hara could be any safer than with both he and Remus watching over her.

 

The Dark Lord was silent for a moment, then sighed with an exasperated resignation. “I will give you critical information that pertains to Haras safety if you give me a vow of secrecy in regards to what I’m about to disclose. You will use absolutely none of what I’m about to use against me in any way! I will even give you a vow that what I tell you is the truth to the best of my knowledge.”

 

They agreed, only trying to gain knowledge to protect Hara. Lucius was summoned once more and conducted the unbreakable vow between the three men, and was quickly dismissed. Voldemort cast a few silencing spells around the room, and then dropped a heavy ward to prevent anyone from walking in on them.

 

“Last night when I went to eliminate the threat of the prophecy…”Voldemort lifted an eyebrow when Both Remus and Sirius looked ready to attack him at any moment. “ I cast the killing curse on young Hara and it rebounded and hit me instead… I started to die. I felt my core giving out and my body slowly shutting down. That’s when she reached for me. I haven’t the faintest idea why other than she just wanted someone to hold her or comfort her. Knowing I didn’t have long to live, I humored her and took her hand. That’s when it happened. It felt like lightning and struck, and my body was repairing itself. Not only repairing the damage that the killing curse had done. No. But the years of damage various rituals, battles, and dark magic have inflicted on my body. Even more shocking, my magic core expanded. Somehow your goddaughter healed me, and gifted me with strength. I’m now more powerful than I’ve ever been!” The Dark Lord chuckled darkly at the horrified look that both Remus and Sirius both wore. “Ah-ah… I’m not finished. Are either of you familiar with Horcruxes?”

 

Remus visibly paled, seemingly unable to speak. But he just stared at Voldemort with complete revulsion and unadulterated horror.

 

“Moony! What is it?! What is a horcrux!?” Sirius yelled at Remus shaking him roughly. He felt his heart sink at his best friends’ potent reaction to the word.

 

“A horcrux is a piece of your soul… th-that you sever using the blackest of magic. It’s one of the only known ways to achieve immortality. But, what’s needed for the creation… its… it’s pure evil Padfoot… that’s the only word suitable to describe horcruxes...” He answers in a hoarse whisper.

 

“ I have several. ” The Dark Lord Smirked. _At least I think I still have several… “_ And one more after last night. Remus. You are right. The traditional way of creating a Horcrux is quite difficult, and dark even by my standards. But there is another way to create them I discovered quite by accident. After I deposited the child into a location that is still to remain a secret from the two of you, I did my own research. I was startled at what I found. I had to see it for myself. To spare you the details and to save me my precious time from slumming with you two dolts. When I cast the killing curse, and it rebounded hitting me instead, I unwillingly severed my soul once more. That silver of my soul latched on to your niece. And now, she is… oh how do you say it wolf? Oh! An _evil_ horcrux.” He gave both of the men an appraising look. Seeing how they would react. But they seemed to be frozen in place at that revelation. _If that stunned them… wait until I reveal the other part to this…_ “When the killing curse hit Hara, her soul seemed to have been affected as well. You see, a fragment of her soul broke off, and latched on to me. I am now your one year old nieces horcrux!” Voldemort took immense pleasure in the despair he caused both Black and Lupin.

 

“So… since it seems that a kneazle has caught your tongues… Ponder this for a moment. Do you really want me dead if it means that part of your niece will die too? And If the ever so observant Dumbledore discovers that Hara is my horcrux, what do you think he will do? I cannot be killed if she still lives. Do you think he will spare her? Or do you think he will kill her… “ _for the greater good…”_ A sadistic smile sprung to life on the Dark Lord's face.

 

“Well?” Voldemort asked, already knowing the answer. They would give.

 

They gave each other resigned looks. The answer shining in both of their tear brimmed eyes. “We accept your terms My Lord…” they said in unison, bowing before their new master.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! But here is an extra long chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry these all seem rather slow, but I promise we will be getting into more fun waters very soon. Please comment, and give kudos:) also if you have any ideas for the story or suggestions i am open the them all. thank you!

Hours later Wormtail was delivered bound to the ministry with Veritaserum coursing through his body. He admitted to leading Voldemort to the Potters, for the attack on the muggles and their subsequent deaths, and for the memory tampering of the aurors. He didn’t have any idea why Voldemort turned him over, nor did he have any memories that could be used against the fight against the Dark Lord. Dumbledore was furious. He had lost his two largest points against Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black in the custody situation. He was hoping his good reputation and past accomplishments would sway the Wizengamot in his favor. The meeting would be tomorrow and he decided that it would be best to represent himself. Who else had a bigger presence than he? Surely no other ordinary barrister could control a room like he could.

 

——————————————————————

 

Voldemort had left Remus Lupin and Sirius Black at Riddle Manor keeping them separate from Hara until after tomorrow’s trial. He had an elf show them to their rooms and instructed them not to disturb him under any circumstances. They had access to each other’s rooms, but all other areas were warded against them. He didn’t need keepers of the light snooping around his home.

 

He entered his chambers and immediately took a calming breath. The last thirty-five hours has been taxing both mentally and physically. His body was practically begging for rest now as it had been actively healing and changing throughout the day. He dropped the hood of his robe, and made his way into the bathroom en-suite. He looked into the mirror and couldn’t help but run his fingers along his face. His cheeks were no longer gaunt but had filled out to be high and sharp like they were in his youth. His lips no longer thin but were a perfect plump Cupid’s bow. There was not a single wrinkle along his perfect alabaster complexion. His eyes didn’t have a hint of the hellish colors they were before but were a piercing ocean blue with stunning streaking of electric blue. His teeth no longer pointed, were perfectly straight and almost unnaturally white. Wavy obsidian hair topped his head with a few curls tickling near his sculpted brow. He looked like his sixteen year old self, but… better...he dropped his robes and being as arrogant as he is admired his physique. A sculpted chest a gently muscled arms, and powerful long legs. _Little Hara remade me as a God._ He smirked.

 

He stepped into the shower and washed off the day. He had so much to tend to in the near future. _Just what am I to do with the girl?_ He thought to himself. He had the utmost confidence that they would succeed to gain custody of the Potter child. His horcrux would be saved from that grey old fool. But how could he include a fragile little girl into his plans?

 

The Dark Lord exited the shower and dried off his newly restored body. _Leading Death Eaters in a sixteen year old body will be most entertaining._ A slight smile shone on his face. Climbing into bed he enjoyed the soft  brush of fabric of his sheets. His previous form had begun to lose certain delicate sensitivities. He welcomed this back.

 

Sleep overtook Voldemort, and soon after so did his dreams. His dream envisioned him walking up the hill to Hogwarts castle proudly. It was now his. Finally! He strode through the gates confidently knowing that his long time enemy Albus Dumbledore was dead. Euphoria coursed through his veins as he walked through the entrance hall. Victory was quite delectable. With his complete control of both the ministry and now Hogwarts, he could focus on his endeavors abroad. The entirely of magical Europe will bow to him soon. He’d continue his conquest until every magical community was at his feet. Yes! This would come to pass. Although hard won, the U.K was always just a stepping stone.

 

He came to the massive double doors that lead into the main hall. It was as if he had just been here yesterday. The ceiling was still spelled into a breath catching night sky and the dripless candles still floated elegantly above. He took a deep breath and walked to the seat that Albus Dumbledore used to inhabit. His hands brushed against the gold throne-like chair. He sat down and faced the great hall where he used to eat as a student. So many of his best memories took place in this castle. It was like returning home for him. He closed his eyes to bask in his contentedness until he heard a faint pop. His eyes flew open. Who dared to disturb him now? Another “ _pop!”_ and he spotted a puff of pink smoke out of the corner of his eye. _What is happening?!_ He drew his wand and leapt to his feet training his wand where he was certain the perpetrator of the pink smoke would surely be. But there was no one in sight. A high pitch child's giggle erupted from below making the Dark Lord (though he would deny it to his grave) flinch at its unexpectance. He cast his eyes downward. And there she was. The Potter girl, smiling up at him while another bubble popped, this time releasing green smoke. The Dark Lord cringed. He should have come to the conclusion this was a dream ages ago as he had no memory of how Dumbledore died, only that he was dead. No memory of how he took the ministry down only that he had. He grumbled to himself. No matter… the Wizarding world will be his soon enough. But why was he dreaming of his all too giggly horcrux? He bent down so he was now face level with her. Hara stood up shakily as she had just learned to walk mere weeks ago and toddled over resting her hands on his cloaked knee. She looked up at him expectantly, but all he did was blink back at her curiously with a slight twinge of annoyance. Hara then laid her head on his knee wearing a happy little smile, looking up at him trying to will him into some sort of action.

 

“What do you want you infernal child!” Voldemort growled, but then quickly reminded himself that this was his dream. So if he didn’t want to see her anymore he could simply manipulate it so she was no more. He closed his eyes and pulled a memory of himself walking through an untamed forest in Eastern Europe. the scent of the ancient forest hit his nostrils before he took in the sight before him,  breathing in deeply. _Yes… this is abundantly more enjoyable than being in the presence of that pink pestilence._ He took a much more relaxed step forward before feeling a resistance at his robes. He slowly turned around to see what exactly had caught his robes even though he already had a sneaking suspicion. There, with her thumb in her mouth and the other hand clutching to his robes she stood. _This can’t be… Her consciousness is physically in my dream… in my mind! How!_ Voldemort picked up the little girl quickly and held her at a distance looking her in the eyes. Hara shrieked with laughter. “Again, again!” She squealed.

 

“No! You can’t just scamper into my mind. I will not have it. I have years upon years of occlumency experience. I have complete mastery. There is no wizard alive that could breach my shields!” He said angrily. “Certainly not a mere child!” He finished explaining but in vain. She could understand nothing he was ranting about. All she did was squirm in his grasp and reach for his hair that he was sure she wanted to tug on. “Our shared horcruxes must have more side effects than i had originally imagined…” he groaned and sighed… now how do I get you out of my head? More importantly, how do I keep you out of my head?”

 

Hara offered no suggestions to aid the distraught Dark Lord. She decided instead to blow raspberries in his direction, laughing every time she did so. She stopped and looked into his eyes suddenly and he froze under her gaze. Not used to having anyone brave enough to do so.

 

“Dadda?” She said, tilting her little head to the side in question.

 

And with that he forced himself to wake up.

 

Voldemort rubbed his hands over his face, and drew himself into a propped up position. He was still completely exhausted as he had only been asleep for two and a half hours. But he had better prepare for the upcoming trial since he had a feeling Hara would once again disturb his dreams if he went back to sleep.

 

——————————————————————

 

Remus, Sirius, and a Dark Lord under the influence of polyjuice, disguised as a tall man with dirty blonde hair, and hazel eyes his late thirties walked into the ministry early in the morning. The two godfathers looked nervously at each other when they saw Dumbledore in a hallway speaking in hushed tones to a few Wizengamot members. Voldemort made eye contact with Dumbledore for the briefest of moments, but the older man made no indication of recognition. _Good…_ Voldemort thought.

 

Remus and Sirius made their way into the courtroom followed closely by Voldemort, as the Wizengamot members filed in. Dumbledore walked in smiling with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

 

After everyone took their places the case was explained to everyone in the room.

 

“House of Black, state your case if you will.” The minister of magic requested.

 

“I bloody well shouldn’t have to state a case James and Lily lef-...” Sirius was cut off by Voldemort.

 

“ What I believe my client is trying to say, is Hara Potter is rightfully theirs. One James Potter, and Lily Potter left their daughter to Lord Black if anything were to ever befall them. The fact that this case is even entertained by the Wizengamot shows the blatant favoritism and sway that Albus Dumbledore has on the entirety of the Ministry of Magic. Which, if I were any of you, would raise question and even investigation to after this trial.” Voldemort stated with a hint of a Russian accent.

 

Dumbledore stood up at this. “I am merely trying to do what’s best for the child, Mr…?”

 

“Lord, Zadok Gregorovich.” The Dark Lord offered with a smirk.

 

“Lord Gregorovich, my apologies. You’re related to the famed wandmaker of Eastern Europe?” Dumbledore prodded.

 

“I don’t see how my lineage is of any consequence to this trial Headmaster Dumbledore.” Voldemort stares coolly.

 

“You’re right, I digress. Lord Black and I have been friends for many years, and the same goes for Remus Lupin as well. But we are all aware of Mr. Lupins condition, what sort of safety could they offer her 12 days out of the year? Would it be healthy for a child to know her godfather is a beast and living in her home after the trauma she will already face from losing her parents? And Lord Black, you have admitted to being estranged from your family. Would you know how to treat little Hara Potter after suffering abuse at your parents hand? How would you act as a father when you haven’t had a proper father yourself?”

 

“HOW DARE Y-..!” Voldemort cut off Black again.

 

“Headmaster Dumbledore, you speak of the child’s safety, but was she not first under your care? In fact, is it not true that the Potter family was all under your care?” Voldemort questioned Dumbledore.

 

“Why yes but-“ Dumbledore began

 

“And as we all know, Lily and James Potter are now dead after being under your watchful eye. Sir, where is Hara now?” The Dark Lord pressed on.

 

“We are diligently searching for her as we speak… but as of right now, I do not know her current whereabouts… I fear she may have been taken by the Voldemort…” Dumbledore grimaced, and the entire board of the Wizengamot let out of collective gasp at the use of the Dark Lords name.

 

“So you call this trial while the little girl is still missing? Possibly in the clutches of one so dangerous? You choose to do this now and waste precious time and resources that could have been spent looking for baby Hara?” Lord Voldemort disguised as Lord Gregorovich asked looking scandalized.

 

“I felt it was important to…” Voldemort cut the headmaster off.

 

“Speaking of Dark Lords, the current Dark Lord isn’t your first encounter with a Dark Lord is it?”

 

At that question Dumbledore smiled. “No Lord Gregorovich it is not. As many are aware, I defeated Lord Grindelwald many years ago, ending the Great War.” Looks of admiration were tossed toward Dumbledore.

 

“I see…” Voldemort paced the room and scratched absentmindedly at his chin, before stopping at giving a knowing smirk towards Dumbledore. I have sources that say that you and Grindelwald were childhood friends, is that true? I’d like to remind you that you are under oath headmaster, any sort of deceit would be most unbecoming of a Hogwarts Headmaster, especially one held in such high esteem.”

 

Dumbledore let out a surprised gasp he tried to pass off as a cough. “I… yes, but that was before the war he and I quickly found out that we didn’t see eye to eye.”

 

“Is that before or after your duel with the former Dark Lord?” The current Dark Lord asks innocently.

 

Dumbledore looks confused for a moment. “Lord Gregorovich, I dueled him and won, I’m not sure what you mean. That battle happened well into my adult years.”

 

“I wasn’t speaking of the final duel between you two, I was speaking about the first one where your sister ended up losing her life mysteriously around the same time.”

 

“OBJECTION!” Dumbledore seethed. “Minister these wild stories and assumptions have nothing to do with the topic at hand!” _And how does know any of this in the first place…_ He worries internally.

 

Minister Fudge looked like he was enraptured by Voldemort’s words, but was broken from his reverie with Dumbledore’s interruption. “Lord Gregorovich, I assume you have a reason for these statements?”

 

“I merely would like to point out the mysterious string of deaths that occur around Albus Dumbledore that seem to always be blamed on Dark Lords. Anyone who seems to be close to the man ends up facing an untimely death. Ariana, James, Lily…. I would hate to add young Hara to that list of names. Though Lord Black and Mr. Lupin have peculiar circumstances they have a history with the child.” Voldemort pulled out a Wizarding photograph from his pocket with a happily squealing Hara being chased by her two godfathers and handed it to the Minister. “Her parents thought they were fit to be her guardians… I plead with this committee to let their wishes be honored, and keep what’s left of the Potter child’s family heal together…” The Dark Lord made his voice crack to sound like he was choked up at the thought of having the family separated, and lodged a sympathetic and pleading gaze to all the members. He saw a few individuals wipe a tear from their faces. _Empathetic fools…_ he thought to himself, grinning internally.

 

The vote was taken and they had won in a four fifths majority. Sirius and Remus huffed each other in relief. The knowledge that they would get to raise Hara was the only bright moment to happen in these last few days. They both walked warily to Voldemort and gave him a curt but thankful nod.

 

Voldemort didn’t pay much attention to the two gleeful godfathers, but watched with great satisfaction the irate Dumbledore speaking with a rather red faced minister. _Victory was sweet…_

 

_——————————————————————_

 

Voldemort arrived back at Riddle Manor with the werewolf and Lord Black. He gave them a look of warning and they both bowed their heads in submission before the Dark Lord. He transfigured his robes into his standard black billowing ones and pulled his hood over his face. Voldemort concentrated his magic to cancel the effects of the polyjuice and once again disappeared on the spot to go to the Malfoy manor.

 

A child’s laughter was the first thing that greeted the Dark Lords ears, followed by a disgruntled sounding Lucius Malfoy. “Let go of my hair child! No! Ouch!” He followed the voices and found himself shortly after and seeing the elder Malfoy holding a little girl in a yellow sundress refusing a matching yellow headband with an adorned sunflower. She managed to yank it out of Lucius hand and in a stunning show of speed managed to snap it quickly on his head. The child clapped with enthusiasm, and baby Draco pointed from the play pen at his father saying “pretty! Fwower Dadda!” much to Lucius’s annoyance.

 

Voldemort cleared his throat to gain Lucius’s attention, and the elder Malfoy immediately moved to rip the blasted headband off his head.

 

“No, Lucius I think it is a rather fitting look for you. Maybe consider adding it as an accessory to your death eater robes…” the Dark Lord said dryly.

 

Lucius looked alike he’s had a rough few days. He had bags under his eyes and his usual flowing silken hair was unkempt.

 

“ I apologize for my disheveled appearance my Lord… Cissa is upstairs resting for a while. One child is taxing enough, but two… is another story entirely. Especially when the second child is as…. spirited as she is..”

 

“Are two children too difficult for you Malfoy?” The Dark Lord taunted.

 

“No! My Lord… I’m, it’s just… it takes getting used to. We will work it out. On my honor you will not have to worry about her while she is in our care master…” Lucius sputters.

 

“I believe your right Lucius. I will not have to worry any longer. She is coming with me now. Hand her over if you will.” He said extending his arms.

 

Lucius handed over an excited little Hara to the Dark Lord. She was immediately tugging on his robes and nestling her face in his chest.

 

“Dadda! Pway?!” Tilted her head under his hood to look up at him.

 

The Dark Lord gave a disgruntled growl at being called “Dadda”, but did not comment on it. “No little one… we are going home now…” he said patting her on the head.

 

Lucius held his breath and waited for some show of aggression from the Dark Lord when he heard the girl with the brilliant green eyes address him as “Dadda”, but did not witness anything of the sort.

 

“My Lord… You’ll raise the child?” The elder Malfoys paternal instincts flared bright for a moment than his of a loyal unquestioning follower. He could imagine what the poor child would be put through being raised by the Dark Lord. Crucio’s for bad grades? Crucio’s for being afraid of the Dark? Hell, his Lords familiar could become hungry one day and see her as easy prey.

 

“Yes Lucius… there is more to it than what you’re privileged to know at this time. But yes, I will keep the child under my care. Though, no one is to know of her presence here yet. Understood?”

 

“Yes master…” Lucius bowed, and the Dark Lord made his leave back to Riddle manor.

 

——————————————————————

He found Remus and Sirius sitting in the common area between their chambers talking about the situation but their conversation quickly ended as soon as they saw him appear with the child. They leapt from their seated position and rushed to the child.

 

“Cub!” “Pup!” Remus and Sirius yelled while reaching for Hara. The look of relief was worn on both of their faces.

 

Voldemort sent two wandless stinging hexes at them. “You will never try to take anything out of the hands of your Lord. If I am holding Hara, I am holding her. If I want you two to hold her then I will hand her over.”

 

They both grumbled a “yes my Lord.”

 

“It is also customary to bow to your Lord when I enter…”

 

They both. Looked at each other and let out a defeated breath and bowed before Voldemort.

 

“You’ll learn your place soon beasts…” he wore a satisfied smirk under his hood that neither one could see.

 

Very well. Sit! There are still a few matters to discuss. First, we need to have Hara found so it’ll end the search party and we will be able to move around more-...”

 

“Moomy, Pafoop!” Hara squealed when she caught sight of them.

 

They were both glued to their seat by a glare from the Dark Lord.  So they settled for a “Hello cub.” “Hiya pup!” And a little wave to her.

 

Hara wiggled in the Dark Lords lap trying to get down and Remus and Sirius visibly flinched.

 

“Shh, shhh, shhh, Stay still sweetheart…” Remus tried, not wanting the Dark Lord to punish Hara.

 

Voldemort paid them no mind and gently set her on the floor. She toddled her way over to them and climbed into their laps where she was met with huge hugs and kisses and praise all around. “I was so worried pup!” Sirius said tapping her on the nose playfully.

 

The Dark Lord cleared his throat in order to get their attention and the cheerful mood was quickly extinguished. Sirius sat the little girl on his lap but turned his attention back to Voldemort.

 

“I want it clear to Dumbledore that neither of you have any affiliation with me… it will make my future endeavors and plans a lot easier if that is the case. So I plan to have you two “rescue” the girl from a few of my death eaters. From there on out you will publically claim her as your new ward. Now I want Dumbledore to witness the duel, so nothing is left to rumor, but against my death eaters you’re only to use non-lethal curses, make it look convincing, but I do not want any deaths or captures to occur. They will be ordered to flee once you get a hold of the child and gain the upper hand. From there order a retreat from your side as well, am I clear?” Voldemort states with no room for question.

 

“Crystal.” Sirius said.

 

Voldemort sent another wandless blistering hex towards Remus who let out a surprised yelp of pain.

 

“Excuse me, my Lord. I meant, yes master.” Sirius looked wilted at seeing Remus be punished for his mistake.

 

With a wave of his hand the hex lifted from Remus leaving him panting for a moment.

 

Once the werewolf caught his breath he pressed for further details such as where it would take place and when.

 

“I believe that it would be best to wait a week or two so nothing seems amiss. I think it would look rather peculiar if as soon as you were awarded the magical guardianship she was mysteriously found soon after.”

 

Hara was pay no mind to the adults conversations. She didn’t like when people talked in such unhappy tones, so she started to once again wiggle out of her current holders grasp. Sirius tried to wrangle her back up but she only fussed more fervently. “Pup… stay still please… it’s not safe to-“

 

Voldemort cut him off. “Let her go Mutt…” he intoned dangerously. Sirius gave him a weary glance and then slowly released the struggling toddler.

 

Hara let out an indignant huff giving Sirius a grumpy look that looked far too similar to a petulant teenager. _Merlin help us when she’s grown…_ Her godfathers thought. The little girl walked towards the Dark Lord without a fearful bone in her body. She stopped only half a foot away from his standing form and tried to peer under his hood. The Godfather’s were itching and vibrating in their seats to snatch her away from what they thought was incredible danger but were frozen in their seats. A smile broke over Hara’s face and she tugged Voldemort’s cloak happily. “Up! Up! Pwease! Hod me?” A dark and low chuckle sprouted from the Dark Lords chest and Sirius lunged for her trying to keep her from facing his wrath. But Voldemort was too quick. He had levitated Hara up quickly from where she was not even a second ago. Sirius was sprawled on the floor. His nose touching the hem of his Lords cloak. Hara thought this was great fun to be floating in the air and was in a giggling fit. Voldemort places his dragonhide boot on Sirius’s cheek putting enough pressure for Sirius to know not to move. He raised Hara higher even still so she was now a solid eight feet off the ground. Still giggling like mad, squealing with happiness. There he bounced her a few times much to her delight. And then he let her fall.

 

Sirius scrambled to get out from under Voldemort's boot and Remus leapt to reach her but was thwarted by a full body bind curse before he could. At the last second the Dark Lord outstretched both of his arms and the girl fell softly in them with a huge smile plastered on her face. “Again, gain!” She squeaked. Completely unaware of the utter chaos and fear she had caused just seconds ago.

 

The girl in the little yellow sundress smiled at Lord Voldemort and then cuddled into his chest, clutching at his robes in contentment. He reached into his robes and pulled out a pen and transfigured it into a small green snake then handed it to the toddler. He then turned his attention back to the two godfathers and cast a silencing spell around the two of them. “Crucio…” he cast calmly… Two red lights shot towards both of them quickly causing them to writhe and contort in pain. The little girl had no idea what was going on just below her and was cheerfully playing with her new pet nestled into the Dark Lord's arms.

 

The Dark Lord heard a peculiar whisper and cut off the crucio’s  he was holding on the two godfathers and waved off the silencing spell in order to listen more closely with his fully focused attention.

 

“ _Little hatchling speaker, do not pull on my tail please…”_ said the little green snake.

 

But it was the silabent “ _Sowwy…”_ followed that caused every adult in the room, including the Dark Lord to let out a collective surprised gasp.

  
_She’s a Parselmouth?_ Voldemort thought, completely awestruck at this new revelation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chapter for you guys! thank you for all the comments and kudos. they definitely help motivate me to push through especially difficult chapters. there are so many things im itching to put in the story but i dont want it to seem haphazard /.\

Voldemort gave Lupin and Black an international portkey to Paris. He instructed them to fetch the furnishings for Hara’s chambers. Price wouldn’t be an issue, both The Dark Lord, and Lord Black had enough wealth between them to buy a small country, maybe multiple. He thought it best to send them abroad. It’s best for them not to be seen any child related items since Hara was still missing in the eyes of the ministry and that old fool Dumbledore…

 

He could have completely ruined Dumbledore during that trial. But he didn’t want Dumbledore being the nosy old codger he is and attempting to dig into the history of “Lord Zadok Gregorovich.” Yes he has covered his bases and had that old wandmaker confunded into believing that he indeed has a grandson that had gone abroad, but that’s where his history ran dry. So he went with knowledge that was whispered about from time to time within certain circles, but never was it ever brought up in a public venue, much less in front of Dumbledore. He hoped that the Wizengamot would unknowingly do his bidding and start dragging out Dumbledore’s dark past. It would be much more believable and more widely accepted if people within the Wizengamot brought certain unsavory points in Dumbledore’s history rather than a foreign barrister. He was going through all of this in his masterful mind all the while a little Hara pawed at smoke shaped like a basilisk, Cerberus, chimera, and a manticore floating in circles above her head.

 

He sent for the Malfoys to come for Hara, but before they arrived Voldemort pried her new little snake pet from her fingers. He did not want the Malfoys aware of the depths their connection ran just yet. And her speaking Parseltongue would certainly raise questions he didn’t want floating around in their mind.

 

Little Hara was distraught. She had already loved the little thing, but her mood quickly took a one-eighty when the Malfoys arrived with Draco. She immediately perked up and was determined to escape Voldemort’s grasp and get over to the little boy with silver blonde hair.

 

Narcissa bent down to quickly retrieve her and bring her closer to her son in hopes to lessen the squeals and babbling now coming from two excited toddlers.

 

Lucius Malfoy gave a hesitant look up towards his hooded Lord. “My Lord, if I may speak freely…”

 

“You may… but keep in mind that I will cut out your tongue if I find that it’s uncanny ability to annoy me exceeds its usefulness to my cause…”

 

“I was just-“ Lucius cleared his throat, trying to gather his nerves. “Well we’ve notice my Lord that you’ve kept your hood up for the last few days… we were wondering if there was any assistance you might need… I know in the past that after certain dark rituals you required elixirs and potions to heal quicker my Lord…” he managed to choke out. Cursing himself for his insatiable curiosity. _Why did I feel it pertinent to question my Lord about this again?_ He inwardly groaned.

 

“Lucius… I didn’t know you enjoyed seeing my face so much. I’m flattered really.” He chuckled darkly. “If I needed assistance I would of course send for it. Though your concern for my well being is… touching…” the Dark Lord mocked.

 

“But… now that we are on the subject. Call a meeting of the inner circle. Perhaps a dinner for later on this evening. There are a few changes that need to be established, plans to be enacted, and a few things that need to be revealed. Make it known that all information given will stay within the inner circle. Failure to do so will result in death of the dunce that talks and all who lend an ear. Am I understood?”

 

“Yes my Lord…” Lucius knew by his tone that he was dismissed so he, his wife, and the two toddlers took their leave through the floo network.

 

——————————————————————

 

He would not play babysitter while her godfathers were away. Despite his peculiar _tolerance_ for the child, and the pleasant and calming hum that passed between them when he held her… Yet another side effect of this bloody shared horcrux predicament he found himself in. He was still the Dark Lord. He still has all of magical Britain to conquer. Followed by Magical Europe, spreading his reach further and further until he would finally be able to turn the tide in this wretched world. The magical would inherit the earth and muggles would be no more.

 

This new restored body could be of great use for his endeavors. His old body could have seen his aspirations through. It inspired fear, and through fear obedience. Whether magical, or muggle, both have the primal mammalian instinct for self preservation for themselves and their line.

 

Voldemort walked elegantly into his study. The smell of pine from the forest that surrounded his manor, aged books and parchment from his rare and extensive library, cinnamon and mint from his afternoon tea, and ozone and lightning coming from his magic alone permeates the room. This was where he was the most relaxed. He sat behind his heavy wooden desk intricately carved long ago. He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly gathering his thoughts.

 

There once was a time where his charismatic personality and overwhelming aura of magic drew people to follow him like moths to a flame. An apt analogy if he thought about it. A smug smirk tugged ever so slightly at the corner of his lips. A politician is what most people assumed he would become. He disregarded that nearly immediately. He didn’t want to have to behave, nor play nice with people he much rather crush under his boot. Now though, he could play both fields. A simple glamour could keep the menacing persona that had magical Britain checking under their beds at night alive, while this new face could charm and snake his way into the higher echelons of society with no one the wiser. He could now act the good boy that he did not have the patience and forethought for in his adolescence.

 

Tom Riddle was unknown to the majority of magical Britain, those who remembered him from school knew of him only as the scholarly head boy from Hogwarts. The only one who suspected anything was the current Bain of his existence. Albus bloody Dumbledore… He would need to overcome Dumbledore somehow. Yes, at some point he would take the old fools life. But for now he needed to find a way to get his reputation, political and societal standing to overshadow Dumbledore’s. Which… hopefully will be easier once they start to peel open the headmasters dubious and dark past.

 

He knew of one way that would surely earn him political and societal clout in a very by the book way that no one could contest. An inheritance test. He discovered he was the heir of Slytherin while he still attended Hogwarts. But on his travels he persuaded a goblin to give him an inheritance test that would not be sent to Gringotts for claim. Parseltongue made it completely unsurprising that he was a descendant of Slytherin, and by default inherited the Lordship from House Gaunt. But he  was surprised when he discovered he inherited Lordships from house Blishwick, house Urquart, house Alton, house Killick, and most astonishing of all, house Ravenclaw. With him being the last heir of two of the most revered pure blood families people would clamour to build alliances with him. He never bothered to claim titles in his youth. He was far too arrogant to do so, though he would admit that to no one. He wanted to make his own name, gain his own riches, and earn respect and power by his own merit. Which he succeeded in doing to the nth degree. Now it was time to step into the stage light as Tom Riddle, heir to seven ancient and Noble houses and claim what was rightfully his. He would still have his Voldemort persona, the one he identified with his true personality to do his dirty work. The two would merge one day when he felt it time. But for now they would remain completely antithetical to one another.

 

They would accept him, more than that they would plead for him to lead them, bring them into the light, and provide them safety. He thought of a muggle children’s book that he had managed to steal from another child in the orphanage. A snake called Kaa luring a boy further into its coils, promising protection and comfort from the fearsome tiger that lurked somewhere below. The boy so entranced that he was completely unaware that he was about to be devoured whole. _Yes… trust in me, indeed…_ Voldemort let a genuine smile blossom on his face that looked like it was sculpted by angels. Ironic, that it was worn by a devil… He finally found solace in the tumultuous past few days.

 

——————————————————————

 

Lucius and Narcissa did not dare to leave the children with one of Draco’s many nannies. If the Dark Lord called them to watch over Hara, then it meant them directly. It was not a task that was to be delegated to anyone else. Taking advantage of the unseasonably nice day they took the children outside onto the sprawling and lush Malfoy estate. They had house elves set out a gigantic picnic blanket that they would allow the children to play on with enough toys for a school bus of children.

 

The Malfoys took advantage of the bright and warm sunny day that was utterly bizarre for November in England, and lounged out on a luxurious white daybed with powder blue pillows, while the toddlers sat below playing with a ball that changes colors every time it's bounced.

 

Draco and Hara played happily and babbled to each other non stop. Draco had not been quite able to pronounce “Hara” managed to call her Harie instead, which she happily responded to. Hara on the other hand was able to perfectly say Draco. The only name she’s been able to pronounce correctly besides “mum, and Dadda.”

 

The Malfoy heir tossed the ball to Hara but it missed her by a few feet and rolled into a bush. The little girl stood up happily and chased after it, but had to get on her knees to crawl into the leaf dense bush.

 

“ _Hello young one…”_ Hara heard a voice say from somewhere near the center of the plant.

 

“ _Hi, hi, hi!”_  She responded enthusiastically. Hara crawled deeper in, searching for the little voice that sounded so familiar to her tiny snake at home.

 

Soon she came face to face with a snake that was a vibrant blood red with orange and yellow eyes. It’s scales held no shine but stead looked more like armor. It was radiating a strange feeling and Hara Hara paused for a moment when she felt it.

 

 _“Do not worry child, I will not harm you. In fact I want to be your friend…”_ the snake looked like it was smiling but it only intimidated Hara further when she caught sight of its long fangs.

 

 _“Fwend?”_ Hara repeated, her lower lip holding a slight tremble.

 

The snake shifted and it’s colors changed to a pastel pink and purple, and it’s eyes turned into a vibrant green not unlike Hara’s. Immediately Hara seemed to warm to the snake after it had altered its intimidating appearance.

 

The snake coiled itself around Hara and looked into her eyes. The snake gently prodded into her mind and brought forth a memory of Voldemort holding her. “ _Little one, the dark one is not your friend… he can hurt you. Has tried already, see?”_ The snake now pulled the memory of Voldemort killing her mother and attempting to kill her. Hara was too young to comprehend any of this. She didn’t understand that her mother was dead. Only that Voldemort sent a pretty green light at her mum and she fell asleep, and then he sent the pretty green light towards her and then he took her away.

 

Hara tilted her head at the snake in confusion. She knew  the words “friend, and hurt”, she knew he was saying something about Voldemort, well to her, “Dadda.” Hara reached a tentative hand towards the odd snake. She was not a fearful child, in fact just the opposite. She was rather fearless. But for some reason this creature made her uneasy. At first it looked like the snake was angry and flashed its teeth before an odd look of resignation crossed its face and it let Hara place a hand on its head.

 

“ _I will visit again soon little Hara… you will come to understand your role in this world. I will make sure of it.”_ Hissed the snake before it released Hara from its coils and disappeared further into the bush.

 

“Hara! Hara!!!!! Where are you!? Please, Hara come out! Oh Lucius, where could she have gone!?” Hara heard Narcissa sob.

 

She crawled out from the bushes and toddled over to them. The Malfoys rushed to her in a flash and picked her up looking over every inch of skin for some sort of injury. Draco’s parents looked at each other with worry worn on their face. They were used to her giggling, smiling, and causing too much trouble for a child under the age of two. But she was silent, her lips in an almost pout.

 

“Dadda?” She looked at them pleadingly with tears forming at the corners of her eyes. “Want dadda!”

 

Narcissa looked utterly sad. “Poor thing… she doesn’t know her father is now dead…” she whispers into her husband's ear.

 

The little girl started to sob in earnest. Her face turning a soft pinkish color that was turning red as she cried more.

 

“Actually Cissa, I think she is asking for the Dark Lord…” Lucius said, his lips pressed into a line.

 

——————————————————————

 

Voldemort had just walked into his bedroom to find robes that would look more fitting of his sixteen year old self. A robe that wouldn’t make people give him odd looks when he walked into Gringotts to claim his many inheritances. He felt an odd sensation in the back of his mind. An unpleasant buzzing at first, then the feeling increased and he felt sadness, confusion, and fear wash over him. _Where is this coming from?!_ He grimaced at the onslaught of foreign emotions, but then he felt his own pang of panic when he realized its source. Hara.

 

In a flash he apparated into the Malfoy grounds wand drawn. When he appeared the sound of a crack of thunder reverberated around. He was only feet from where Narcissa stood trying to console a weeping Hara.

 

Both of the Malfoys jumped at his sudden arrival. They immediately drew their wands and pointed it directly at him.

 

“ Who are you and how did you get on my estate!? My wards should have kept you out! Identify yourself!” Lucius said sounding angry and ready to strike at the trespasser. He pulled Narcissa and Hara behind him, and little Draco was clinging to his leg.

 

Voldemort absorbed the situation, and realized he was not currently wearing his hood. The Malfoys were staring at a “sixteen year old boy” they had never seen in their life that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. That would explain their vitriol response to his presence. He was planning on making the reveal at the gathering Lucius was supposed to be planning. But it seemed as though he would have to reveal himself to the Malfoys sooner than he originally intended. With a quick wave of his wand he summoned both Narcissa's and Lucius’s wand both of which he caught in his left hand.

 

“Now now Lucius, after all your questions earlier about how you missed seeing my charming face, this is how you greet me when I decide to grace you with it once more?” Voldemort lifted an eyebrow in question.

 

“My… Lord? It’s… i…” _Sweet Circe… my wife and I just pointed our wands at the Dark Lord._ Lucius visibly paled. Narcissa’s eyes were as wide as saucers.

 

Hara on the other hand was fighting tooth and nail for Narcissa to unhand her. “Dadda… hurt…”

 

Those words grabbed Voldemort’s full attention. He flicked his wrist once and had her levitating towards him while he took two long strides to close the gap even quicker. He grabbed Hara and she quickly pressed her face into his neck, trying hard to stifle her cries.

 

 _Who dared hurt his horcrux…_ he thought. An audible growl left his lips as he glared daggers at the Malfoys. While Hara cried into his neck he cast numerous diagnostic spells on her. All coming back normal. But the child was still completely distraught. The comforting hum that passed between their touching skin, and even just the close proximity they shared, calmed her enough to raise herself to look at him.

 

“Dadda… hurt? She gently placed both of her little hands on either side of his face while looking at him intently. Her eyes scanning every inch of his face critically. Not satisfied, she tugged on his left arm, and he somehow knew what she wanted. He raised his left arm within her view, and turned it slowly. He then switched her around so he was now holding her with his left arm while letting her inspect his right. Her breathing seemed to even out upon seeing his unblemished skin. She pressed her forehead to his, which seemed to increase the calming hum by double. “ _Bad snek... no hurt dadda. No… won’t let…”_ She sniffled

 

It looked like Lucius’s eyes were going to pop out of his head and his jaw was going to drop at any moment when he heard the child speak in Parseltongue. Narcissa looked about ready to faint. But Voldemort was completely focused on the girl and noticed none of it.

 

 _“What bad snake little one..? Who is going to hurt me? Did it hurt you?”_  Voldemort prodded the little girl for answers. His eyes searching hers.

 

He decided he was done with the audience and disapparated both of them on the spot back to Riddle Manor, leaving behind a completely rattled Malfoy family.

——————————————————————

 

In the brush a serpent witnessed the scene that was unfolding in front of it.

 

 _“Stupid little human…”_ the serpent hissed angrily. It curled in on itself and vanished into thin air.

 

——————————————————————

 

Voldemort places Hara on the nearest surface and gently held her head in his hands. He could perform legilimency without eye contact, and especially without skin contact, but having both would make it a lot more comfortable for his target. The Dark Lord delved into her mind and immediately found what he was looking for. Hara was speaking to an odd looking snake. He felt her fear, and the weird aura that emanated from the serpent. More surprising he was unable to understand what the snake was saying at all. He witnessed the weird expressions the snake leveled at her and could tell its annoyance with his horcrux. Voldemort was experiencing the emotions Hara was and saw the memories that the snake had brought forth. The fear, her concern for him, her need to make sure that he was okay, she seemed more concern for his safety and well-being than her own. He felt some weird flicker in his chest at that revelation, but he just focused further to the task at hand.

No matter what he did he couldn’t understand what the snake was saying for the life of him. It was like it was completely distorted. He was absolutely furious. _How could someone infiltrate the Malfoy Wards? Who was this being? An unregistered animagus perhaps? Could a snake animagus speak Parseltongue and understand it? Where was Lucius and Narcissa when this all happened!? He told them to watch her!_

 

Voldemort was pulled from his own musings when he felt Hara’s head grow heavier. The little girl had fallen asleep while he was going through her mind…  That takes a significant amount of trust… He didn’t want to feel any sort of attachment to the girl other than that of possession. She was his, indisputably as she carried a piece of his soul within her. So he reasoned she fell asleep from the long day, not to mention the increase of that odd comfortable hum when he delved into her mind. That had to be it… her soul being comforted by the piece of her soul within him, that’s why he felt the comfortable hum as well. He was merely recognizing the other piece of his soul within her…

 

He lifted the little girl carefully into his arms, not knowing quite where to place her. He walked into his study, feeling the warmth that the roaring fireplace gave off, coupled with the soft orange, pink, red, and yellow light coming from the window signaling sunset all made him remember his fatigue. He sat down on the midnight green Victorian style wingback lounge. And summoned a pillow to place behind him. He raised his legs onto the lounge and laid back. _It can’t hurt to rest for a moment… and there isn’t a safer place for the child to nap at the moment since her two dunces for uncles aren’t back yet…_ the Dark Lords eyes fluttered closed, and his chest fell into an easy rhythm rising and falling, which soothed little Hara who was in a sound doze laying on top of him.

 

Remus and Sirius walked in to the study to a sight that they wouldn’t think possible. Their goddaughter sleeping soundlessly on the chest of the most feared sorcerer to ever live, with a small heart warming smile no less. It seemed as she was having a good dream. The Dark Lord has one arm protectively around her. To say they were stunned, bewildered and confused was an understatement. Just then they noticed a cobalt blue eye fly open, and turn a blazing red. They were thrown from the room, and the door to the study slammed and locked, with a heavy ward sliding into place in front of it. All of that commotion and all of it happened in complete silence.

 

The Dark Lord let his eyes close once more and drifted back into a very satisfying slumber.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an extra long chapter for you guys! I'm sorry for the long gaps between updates. it will be more frequent now i assure you. 
> 
> Also I'm looking for a beta reader if any of you are interested! 
> 
> As always im open to all suggestions for the story. And feel free to question anything ( i may not answer if it will give away too much) but i will do my best. 
> 
> Please comment, and leave kudos if youre feeling generous!

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake Mutt... Must you have such a repugnant taste in decor?” Voldemort booted a plush lion into the corner, while grimacing at the garish golds and reds that covered Hara’s nursery from top to bottom.

 

“Hara is the descendant of two of the most Gryffindor sorcerers to ever live. They were brave, true, and… “Sirius’s voice cracks. “ If she can’t be raised by them, I’ll act as the best substitute I can!”

 

“And you intend to make her the lights darling by blinding her with distasteful furnishings?” The Dark Lord's face distorted into one of displeasure. “By all means, continue Black… I’m sure she will be disenfranchised with you lot as a whole by the time she’s four. Maybe I can give her the dark mark earlier. She might even ask for it.” His voice held an amused lilt, and the raise of his sculpted brow added to the annoyance pulsing the Sirius’s veins.

 

“Oh please, do give me more parenting advice Lord Voldemort. Maybe if I sent the killing curse hurtling towards her I may understand her more!” The grim animagus spat. Pushing down the fear of not being able to do right by Hara. To not be able to even come close to be filling the shoes of Lily and James.

 

“Manners mutt…” There was a flash of white, and Sirius was staring down the tip of the Dark Lords bone white Yew wand.

 

“Dadda! Dadda!!!”

 

Voldemort heard Hara running down the hallway, sounding upset and angry, while heavier footsteps trailed after her.

 

“Hara! Cub! Come back here! I said I’m sorry… you can have him back after you finish your meal darling…” Lupin was pleading with the toddler.

 

The outraged little one-and-a-half year old pushed her nursery door open the rest of the way and ran into Voldemort’s leg.

 

“Dadda! Want sghetti! Moony took!” Hara looked up at Voldemort an angry but pleading look, while Remus and Sirius grimaced at hearing Hara call her father's murderer dad.

 

“You took her lunch, wolf? If you’re hungry, I believe I have some prisoners in the dungeon you can devour.” Voldemort levitated Hara into his arms.

 

“Of bloody course not! Why would I take my goddaughters food? She wants that thrice damned snake! I explained to her that she has to eat her meal first!” Lupin said, running his hand through his hair and putting his hands on his hips while staring at Hara giving him an appraising look while in Voldemort’s arms.

 

Sirius picked up the lion plushy that the Dark Lord has kicked just moments ago and presented it to Hara. Hoping that she would take this as a middle ground. But to no avail. The little girl ignored the lion and grabbed Lord Blacks face between both her hands.

 

“No pafoot. Not lion, sghetti!” She said slowly. Trying to annunciate it as clearly as a one year old could.

 

Voldemort disguised a laugh as a cough. “Even your goddaughter thinks your slow, mutt…”

 

Even Lupin couldn’t hold back a snort of laughter.

 

“Little one. You must eat. I will not allow you to grow weak. Now why will you not eat your food?” Voldemort held Hara at a distance so he could look into her eyes.

 

“Can’t Dadda… It’s sghetti… bwood! No eat sghettis!” Her bottom lip quivered. Images of her little snake draped around her shoulder as she sat in her high chair passed through Voldemort’s mind. Hara picked up a noodle with marinara sauce out of her bowl and looked at “Sghetti” and immediately dropped it and shrieked.

 

Voldemort pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled. “How is it possible that you two are so incredibly moronic?” He summoned the pet snake from Remus’s hand. “Tilli!” The Dark Lord called.

 

“Master Tilli is ready to serve you master.” An elf shorter than usual popped into the room and bowed deeply.

 

“Tilli, bring small sandwiches for the child, maybe some berries, and milk. Go. Now.”

 

In a puff of smoke the little elf popped away.

The adults waited in silence. Voldemort staring both Sirius and Remus down intently, while Hara put “Sghetti” the snake on her head. Voldemort shifted Hara into one arm. He snapped his fingers, and the offensive red faded from the walls into a tasteful cream. He picked up an embroidered gryffindor pillow and it burst into flames. He transfigured the ash into a plush white pillow.

 

“What color do you like little one. Blue, pink, green, purple, yell-“

 

“Bwue!” Hara excitedly said. Voldemort obliging by turning her pillow a sky blue.

 

“Gween!” Hara pointed at a golden pillow with a snitch fluttering about. “Hmm… buffly?” She gave the Dark Lord a curious look. He sighed but transfigured that pillow into a light green with an animated yellow butterfly.

 

“More! More!” She cheered. But was interrupted by the elf popping back in with the requested food.

 

Voldemort summoned Hara’s spaghetti from the other room, let Hara look at it, then shoved it towards Sirius. Her lip began to tremble again upon seeing the contents of the bowl.

 

“Sghetti!!!” She wailed, clutching her little snake to her chest.

 

“Are you too that thick that you don’t understand?” The sixteen _looking_ year old Dark Lord tapped his foot.

 

“Since you two imbeciles clearly have one brain cell between the two of you, I’ll explain. For my Horcruxes health, and my ever waning patience. She thinks they’re snakes you idiots! She is an overly imaginative toddler. If you upset her even more I’m surprised she wouldn’t have a bout of accidental magic and they actually turned into little snakes! And you exasperate the situation by taking the snake from her? Why I’m sure she was convinced you were going to make a meal out of it! Your moronic flea bitten half breed.” He chastised.

 

Voldemort angrily tossed the meal out of the elf’s hands and into Lupins hands. “Since I seem to have to spell everything out for you, feed her this. And get rid of the rest of this offensive decor. I have business to attend to.” He placed Hara into her crib and turned to walk away, but paused in the doorway. “On second thought… _Nagini… Come forth…”_

 

A snake that was well over 12 feet in length, and thicker that a man's thigh slithered into the room.

 

 _“Nagini is here massster…”_ the snake hissed.

 

“ _This child is like you Nagini… She holds a piece of me inside her. Watch over her while I’m away, and be are no harm befalls her… nip at the heels of these mongrels if you believe they are not properly taking care of Hara…”_ the Dark Lord instructed his familiar.

 

 _“‘ Nagini will keep the hatchling safe… but master your magic is no longer within me… I felt it leave a few moons ago…”_ the giant snake flicked its tongue in the air. _“The hatchling still tastes of your magic… curious though… she tastes like nearly the same snake as you… Nagini thinks she may be your-“_

 

_“Enough Nagini… watch the child. We will speak later.”_

 

And with that being said, Voldemort disapparated away.

 

——————————————————————-

 

Voldemort walks into Gringotts bank. He pauses and looks around for just a moment, everything was normal. People walked beside him without faltering even for a moment, when before, even if they thought they saw him in the shadows it would cause a mass panic. Being in his sixteen year old form once more gave him a new freedom.

 

He made his way to a goblin sat behind a tall desk.

Without looking away from the goblins papers, the little creature spoke. “How may I be of assistance Mr..?”

 

“Tom Riddle. I wish to take an inheritance test.”

 

The goblin led him into a private room where he conducted the test. The creatures eyes squinted and enlarged after seeing the results.But of course, Voldemort already knew what to expect. He now was officially Lord of house Blishwick, house Urquart, house Alton, house Killick, house Gaunt, house Ravenclaw, and House Slytherin.

 

“That’s quite a pedigree Lord… Which of your titles do you wish to have as ruling title for your inherited houses?” The Goblin asked politely.

 

“I wish to be addressed as Lord Slytherin.” The Dark Lord responded.

 

Seven rings appeared on the desk. The goblin gathered them in his bony and long fingered hands and blew into them. He then offered Voldemort a ring with the house crests of the six other houses gathered around the Slytherin crest.

 

“Under normal circumstances inheritance tests go by completely unnoticed, though all findings are made public. However… considering you now own the Lordships of the ancient and noble houses of Ravenclaw and Slytherin, I feel as though I should warn you that this will cause a major stir across all of magic Great Britain, and maybe even the magical world as a whole.” The creature said with a very business like tone.

 

Voldemort sat back in his chair, crossing his legs and nodded once. Giving a feigned sigh of resignation he asked, “I have realized as much. But I do appreciate your concern… Could you estimate how long I have until this is made public?”

 

“It is already public Lord Slytherin. As soon as the results appear for an inheritance test, a copy appears at the ministry. I believed a full twenty minutes has elapsed since. So I would imagine news has already reached the ears of the Daily profit.”

 

“I see… From the results of today, it seems as though I have a lot of houses to study and affairs to attend to. I bid you good day… Mr..?” Voldemort said politely.

 

“Nagnok, Lord Slytherin. My name is Nagnok.” The goblin replied.

 

“A pleasure then Nagnok.” He shook the little beasts hand and left the private room.

 

——————————————————————

 

Voldemort walked out of Gringotts, turning his Lordship ring with his thumb.

 

“It’s time to watch what will surely be a spectacular firework show…” he said to himself before apparating to Malfoy Manor.

 

——————————————————————

 

Malfoy was waiting for him along with Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, Barty Crouch Jr., Fenrir Greyback, Antonin Dolohov, Nott Sr., and Rosier Sr. in the dining hall of Malfoy Manor bickering and accusing each other of failures and acts that would cause their Lord to call a meeting of the inner circle, some were already scheming of what raid their Lord was going to order, and Bellatrix was accusing Severus of disloyalty.

 

Upon Apparating to the Manor he quickly transfigured his clothing into that of a robe he wore before his body was restored and drew the hood up to cover his face. He strode through the grand hall of the manor and wandlessly burst open the large doors to the Malfoys dining hall. The room of Death Eaters went as silent as a shadow. Not one of them even took a breath upon seeing their hooded Lord. The Dark Lord said nothing as he made his way to the grand chair at the head of the long table. His steps so fluid it gave the illusion that he was floating.

 

Voldemort settled himself in the chair, sitting up straight while twirling his Yew wand between his gloved hands.

 

“Sit.” He demanded.

 

The screeching of chairs was followed by another bout of anxious quiet.

 

“Crucio!” Voldemort cast lazily on the fourth rotation of his bone white wand in hand

 

A feral red flash of light slammed into the chest of Rosier Sr.  That had him thrashing out of his chair and crashing into the floor in violent seizures. After a minute the spell was caught off. The only sound in the room was the elevated heartbeats of all the Death Eaters hoping not to incur the wrath of their Lord.

 

“Do any of you… doubt me?” He questioned with an all too pleased lilting of his voice that further chilled the members of his inner circle.

 

“No? Not one of you doubt the power, skill, and knowledge of your Lord?” Voldemort stood from his chair and raised his hand to keep the Death Eaters sitting. His steps once giving him the appearance of levitation now we’re more the steps of a beast stalking its prey, every step measured and eerily silent. “Not one little shred of doubt, or perhaps challenge for the throne?” Voldemort stopped abruptly next to Fenrir Greyback’s chair. He seized the hulk of a man's face between his long gloves fingers. “What about you, beast? Do you understand who your alpha is?” Fenrir didn’t dare make eye contact with his master and immediately cast his eyes downward. Voldemort roughly released the mans face and a deep mocking chuckle erupted from the Dark Lords chest. He then took his seat once more at the head of the table. “Good… Now that we have that taken care of. I have news for you all that is worthy of a grand celebration…” and with that Voldemort Flicked his hood off revealing his young but roguishly handsome face.

 

Gasps erupted from around the room with the exclusion of Lucius, who knew of his Lords appearance beforehand, and Severus, who could steel his expression through a hurricane. The eyes of Bellatrix glazed over in what could only be an expression of admiration and lust, and Barty was wearing a mad smile across his face.

 

“As you can see my body has been fully restored… My magical core has grown by a third or more. I suggest you all pick your neandrathalic jaws off the table so we can move onto more pressing business…” his sapphire and electric blue eyes locked on all of them. “I appear to be younger, that much is obvious. But trust that my magic is still as potent as ever. If you recall days ago I went to exterminate the Potter child because a prophecy came forth that she would be a weapon that could be wielded to bring about my death. I come to you happily saying that the threat no longer exists.”

 

The room erupted in cheers of blood traitors, spawn of mudblood filth, and a mad laugh from Bellatrix Lestrange that reverberated in everyone’s ears and grated on the nerves of both Severus, and Lucius. Voldemort lifted his hand to silence his inner circle.

 

“James and Lily Potter are dead. The Daily Prophet is wrong. Their daughter, Hara Potter is not missing. She is under my care. And by extension, yours. You see, my body being restored, and my increase in power was a gift from none other than the being prophesied to kill me. As such, she will remain alive. And unharmed. You will treat her as well as any of the children of Death Eaters and better. You will protect her, and your children will protect her. I believe she will be instrumental in the larger war to come.” Voldemort started with absolutely no room for argument. “In addition Remus Lupin, and Lord Black have also joined our ranks as secondary caretakers for the child. Any discipline the require is to be left to me, and me alone. I also want to address a change of tactic… my body being restored has opened new horizons for us. I now can walk around freely without causing mass hysteria, panic, and bloodshed. Voldemort will very much be alive, and active. But me… I will resume my life as Tom Riddle, as Lord Slytherin. When we are in public that is how I will be addressed. My pursuits will become more political, and Voldemort will help me in my endeavors my creating pandemonium in the right places. However. The two must remain autonomous from each other. There must be no correlation, no one trying to connect the dots. As such, I’ve devised a plan…”

 

——————————————————————

 

**The Ancient and Noble Houses of Ravenclaw, and Slytherin have been claimed!**

 

**A young man by the name of Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Along with several other ancient houses and titles long thought extinct. He has chosen the title of Lord Slytherin ruling.  Who is this man? What will he bring to the Wizarding world? Him having titles of one of the founders house would entitle him Head Warlock on the board of governors for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but him having two? The bylaws haven’t been brought up in ages because we have long thought all four lines extinct. But this could give Lord Slytherin complete Lordship over Hogwarts as a whole. The board of governors would be disbanded completely? Lord Slytherin, if you are reading this we would love to interview you and to hear your future plans. If anyone has any information about Lord Slytherin, also known as Thomas Marvolo Riddle, you know where to send your owl!**

 

**-Rita Skeeter**

 

The Daily prophet burst into flames in Dumbledore’s hand. The candles lit around his office now burned like a jet engine.

 

In a flash he was through the floo network to summon the Order of The Phoenix.

——————————————————————

 

“Dumbledore… Do you know how absurd this sounds? The reports are coming in everywhere. He is a boy! We know what Voldemort looks like. And even with polyjuice, or a glamour they could not fool the goblins, nor could the fool an inheritance test!” Mr. Weasley tried to reason.

 

“There is only one Tom Marvolo Riddle, and he is Voldemort! I know it… there is no doubt in my mind Arthur…” Dumbledore countered.

 

“Albus… You know I’m more suspicious about this Lord Slytherin and that bloody gnome that’s always peaking in-“ Moody cast a stinging hex at Molly’s kitchen window, sending a small gnome flying out into the garden. “than perhaps all of you combined. But there might be another explanation Albus… you were fighting one dark lord back then already, are you certain you weren’t just a little off kilter and maybe latched onto a Slytherin boy who was suspiciously perfect?” Moody pointed out in his gravelly voice.

 

“I’ve seen him with my own eyes Dumbledore. I passed the man only hours ago. The Tom Riddle your describing would be over sixty years old! Maybe he’s a grandson, or son. Surely even if the Tom Riddle you knew so many years ago was in some way dark, you wouldn’t hold his children, or grandchildren in the same negative light you cast on that man?” Kingsley Shacklebolt argued.

 

“You haven’t even put eyes on the boy yourself, Albus…” Sirius holding the bridge of his nose in frustration. “You’re lucky Remus and I are even here after the stunt you pulled at the ministry. We are wasting time with this! We should be looking for Hara! She could be Merlin-knows-where, with Morgana-knows-who… Even if you don’t care about her well-being, considering you wanted to send her to live with the two lumps of the Dursleys, at least put a priority on finding her since she apparently is the answer in finally destroying Voldemort! Leave this to rest, and let us find Hara, my year old goddaughter!” Yelled an angry looking Lord Black.

 

“I agree with Sirius…” sighed a tired looking Remus. “We can’t afford to split our forces trying to look for two people. He is not our priority at the moment Dumbledore. You have to see that. He is no immediate threat. But the threat to my cub is ever looming. And everyday she’s gone-” he paused, his voice wavering. “We need her back alive Albus… now more than ever. After losing James and Lily, I can’t lose anyone else! Not her… I owe it to them. We all do.”

 

“If you all are too blind to see it, then I will find him myself!” Dumbledore yelled, standing up from his chair so fast it fell down.

 

“Albus…” Minnerva Mcgonagall cautioned a step towards him. And placing a reassuring hand on his elbow. “We will look into him. Just, now isn’t the time… besides this is a delicate situation, and I’m a little taken aback that you don’t understand that. With him being the rightful heir to both Ravenclaw and Slytherin houses, he nearly owns Hogwarts. You might find yourself working alongside him, or even possibly for him. Both of us might. Not to mention that with his other houses he has a minimum of seven seats on the Wizengamot. Potentially even more if other families left their seats to any of the family he is now Lord to… at this point it would be better to extend a hand to make him an ally. Or give the appearance of benevolence at the very least. There is no point in making an enemy of someone who will undoubtedly be a very influential person in the Wizarding world. Especially when we haven’t even met this Lord Slytherin yet.”

 

The Headmaster inclined his head, seemingly lost in thought. “We will focus on finding Hara Potter… But this is our next priority immediately after. We will tread carefully. But do not let yourself be lulled into a false and premature sense of security. Tom was gifted with a silver tongue…”

 

——————————————————————

 

**Lord Slytherin Fails to Make it to Ministry Introduction**

 

**We’ve only caught glimpses of the mysterious Lord Slytherin since we first found out about his existence two weeks ago. The ministry had announced early last week that there would be a ceremony to formally introduce him to the Wizarding World. The event was to be led by the minister himself. Early this morning we gathered eagerly awaiting to meet him, only to be disappointed. Lord Slytherin is nowhere to be found. What could have happened? Is it something as mundane as other obligations prevented him from appearing? Though we can hardly imagine an obligation being more important. Did he fall ill? Or is something more nefarious afoot?**

 

**If you have any theories, or any intelligence about the matter, as always send your owl to us at the Daily Prophet. And Lord Slytherin, if you’re out there, we are all anxiously awaiting to meet you, wherever you are we at the Daily prophet hope this finds you in good health.**

 

**-Rita Skeeter**

 

——————————————————————

 

“Sweet Circe… I hope she’s in there!” Yelled Arthur Weasley. Pressing himself against a large boulder alongside Frank Longbottom.

 

“Don’t lose hope now Arthur!” Frank Longbottom barked, casting an impedimenta at a cloaked figure. “My little Neville sure does miss his play dates with Hara. It’s all he’s been asking for over a month-, Diffindo!” Another blue light came shooting out of his wand.

 

“Will you two stop blabbering and help me get to my goddaughter!” Chided Sirius. “And last time I checked, Neville still was still cautious around Hara ever since she put that toad on his head! He gave a half chuckle before setting fire with an incendio, between the order members and a group of Death Eaters trying to flank their location.

 

“I’ve just about dismantled the wards… and… done! Padfoot, Arthur, Frank, come on!” Lupin called.

 

Sirius ran to stand beside Remus. “On three yeah? Just like old times eh Moony?” Sirius flashing a devilish grin toward his longtime best mate.

“One, two,” Sirius and Remus said in unison.

 

“BOMBARDA!” They both cast at the same time.

 

They bolted inside the foreboding looking entrance. It was an old shelter or fort of some sort, predating World War Two, maybe even World War One. The inside of the structure that was built into the side of a hill was grand in a medieval castle type of way. It held none of the warmth of Hogwarts whatsoever. This place oozed fear from every cold stone used to erect it. Dumbledore

and Moody made their way up to the other four, followed closely by Kingsley. A silver tabby cat rushed into the room smacking Moody’s walking stick with her tail, and tracking blood into the room with small paw prints. Shifting quickly into the form of Minerva Mcgonagall.

 

“What are you all dawdling about for? Pick it up!” She said in her thick Scottish accent, moving in a pace quicker than what it looked like her age would allow for.

 

“A force to be reckoned with that one.” Arthur said, giving a crooked smile to Kingsley.

 

“Best not upset her… we’ve been here too long anyways.” Shacklebolt responded with a barely concealed smirk as he moved to follow the transfiguration professor down the passageway.

 

They made it into a dimly lit corridor with hulking Roman pillars. A Dias sat on an elevated platform with some sort of bath with a pearlized swirling liquid right in front. Celtic runes were etched into the stones around with a threefold spiral in the center.

 

“ Look for a doorway quickly, there’s no way those Death Eaters put up this much fight for a mineral bath and some runes. There must be another room where they have her. I don’t like the looks of this room… and if there are no other exits, I don’t want to be caught at the end of a dead end.” Whispered Moody to the group.

 

“No… I think you all should sit and enjoy the show!” An amused voice implored that sent a shiver down the spine of Dumbledore.

 

Torches around the room came to life illuminating the room. The order members went to take cover as rows of Death Eaters filed into the chamber from two doors on either side of the Dias. fully cloaked wearing their masks of bone. It was as if the order members had hit a brick wall. They were trapped by an invisible force that boxed them in like a fish tank, completely on display.

 

Voldemort emerged a stone door that lifted into the ceiling in the center of the room. His red eyes gleaming in the firelight, the slots that made his nose flaring slightly. The Dark Lord smiled flashing his teeth that looked like they belonged to vampires, or another beast in the direction of the trapped members of the order.

 

Climbing down the steps fluidly, looking like he had not a worry or concern in world. He made his way to Dumbledore.

 

“It’s amazing what the bones of a parent can do… please thank your mother for me Albus. You will be seeing her very soon. But first I will let you be witness to me becoming the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived. To see the child you thought would defeat me, give me strength. And subsequently, lose her life. And another special treat for you…”

 

“Let me goddaughter go you fucking bastard! Take me instead! Or better yet drop dead!” Screamed Sirius who seemed to be foaming at the mouth in anger.

 

“Tom… stop this… You don’t want the girl. You want my life. Do you not? Your ego is too inflated to just kill me while I can’t do anything to you. Release me. Let us end this now!” Dumbledore challenged.

 

“Oh Albus… must we dredge up old conversations we’ve clearly covered. Perhaps you’re going senile in your old age…” The Dark Lord taunted.

 

Two more Death Eaters entered the room levitating two bodies, both deathly still and draped in red cloth. One, having to be Hara’s only measuring a little over two feet tall, and the other much larger at over six.

 

Voldemort turned his back to Dumbledore and with a wave of his hand threw the cloths off of the two bodies revealing the sleeping form Hara Potter, and Thomas Marvolo Riddle.

 

“Since you’re about to meet your long overdue death Albus, I wanted to lift the fog over one thing that has perturbed me all these years. I. am. Lord Voldemort. This cretin here is your Villainous Tom. To whom you’ve credited all my accomplishments to, all my wonderful magical feats… When he is an unworthy halfblood! It was fates twisted humor that brought him back to the UK mere weeks ago. Then he dared claim himself Lord Slytherin. That title belongs to ME!” The Dark Lord bellowed. His chest rising and falling rapidly, his face twisted in absolute seething anger. “I am the heir to Salazar Slytherin. Me! My ancestor Isolt Sayre was a direct descendant. I am the rightful heir! I only needed the girl, the third party mattered not in the grand scheme of things. But it has grated on my nerves long enough to have you continuously credit this abomination with my renown. Then him having the gall to claim what is mine sealed his fate.”

 

Dumbledore wore a stunned look. And Moody tapped his heel with his staff to break him from his stupor. The headmasters eyes robes over the body of Tom Riddle. He looked completely unaged from his last year at Hogwarts. His eyes flew to Voldemort’s who had a beatific but shark-like smile threatening to split his face.

 

“Put then into the bath.” The Dark Lord ordered as he climbed the Dias. As soon as their toes hit the pearlized liquid both Hara and Tom awoke. Hara immediately began crying and screaming, and Tom Riddle looked bewildered and fearful.

 

“Let me go you beast!” Tom shouted. Both him and Hara were victim to a binding curse that wrapped the hands and ankles.

 

Hara was struggling to stay afloat. Her head slipping under the viscous liquid a few times eliciting more tears and panic from the toddler. Tom tried to propel his way towards her and was attempting to keep her afloat with his knees, sending himself under the liquid a few times as he did so.

 

“There is no use cretin… you will both die soon anyways. Not before I suck your magical cores dry. After I will absorb your life’s essence…” Voldemort turned his red eyes to meet Dumbledore’s blue. They were lacking that twinkle that made Voldemort’s feel murderous anytime it was leveled in his direction. It seemed far too pompous, and all knowing. Like Dumbledore fancied himself as some sort of omnipresent and omniscient God and he was privy to a joke and was withholding the punchline. Voldemort was glad to see it finally extinguished. “It’s time to finish this…”

 

Voldemort cut his hand and spilled his blood into an obsidian bowl, and then raised Hara out of the liquid momentarily, slicing her wrist and spilling her blood and mixing it with his. He levitated Tom out of the liquid fully, and bringing him face level. Grasping his wrist tightly and lowering the blade to his palm. While the Dark Lord's attention was focused on Toms Palm, and the Death Eaters were chanting some sort of forgotten and forbidden black magic. Tom Riddle focused his magic and pushed against the binding magic on his left hand effectively breaking it without the Dark Lord noticing. Tom chanced a sideways glance toward Dumbledore who looked pained, lost, and downtrodden. Like he’s aged decades in the passed minutes, once he knew he had his gaze Tom shot his eyes downward to the femur bone in the corner. Moving it a few inches just slightly to be perpendicular to the other bones that created the barrier encasing the order. Tom cringed as he felt the sharp blade slice into his skin. Then the room erupted into chaos.

 

A killing curse flew toward Voldemort from the tip of Sirius’s wand but hit too high. Voldemort threw Tom to the ground. And engaged in a duel with Dumbledore. Sparks flew throughout the room as Death Eater and Order member exchanged spells, curses, and hexes, lighting up the room in a multitude of colors. Tom healed his hand with a non-verbal healing charm, and tripped a few of the Death Eaters who had Arthur and Frank backed into a corner. He saw the beginnings of what was unmistakably going to result in a killing curse performed by Moody, as he was staring at the Death Eater in front of him engaged with Kingsley, and sent Moody flying into the wall.

 

“I’ve got her! I’ve got Hara! Let’s go!” Lupin called, clutching a bloody and screaming Hara to his chest.

 

The order went on the defensive to back them out of the long hallway. “Riddle! Come, I’ll cover you!” Shouted Arthur Weasley.

 

“Dumbledore, come, we must go, we are outnumbered… we have Hara!” Called Frank.

 

Dumbledore cast a contego maxima shield charm and broke from the duel with the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord answered with a fiendfyre that took the shape of a wyvern and rushed at the order members. Tom turned looking at the fiery beast rushing towards them. Dumbledore rushed passed him giving him a slight tug on his cloak.

 

“Protego Omnis!” A huge blue shield erupted from Tom’s palms.

 

The fiendfyre crashed into the shield and the resulting force sent tom and the rest of the order hurtling out of the giant doors that Sirius and Remus had blown to pieces just earlier. The order and Tom landed in the field covered in black soot. Their chests heaving. Tom stood up slowly, feeling the ache in his muscles from being thrown so violently. Followed by Kingsley. Lupin uncurled his body revealing Hara who was mostly untouched by the soot, but had lost consciousness. Sirius ran to them, quickly waving his wand over her to check for a pulse.

 

“We need to get her out of here, now! The apparition point is just passed that willow! Mcgonagall ordered.

 

Kingsley, Moody, Sirius, and Lupin popped away with Hara. Dumbledore was just about to disapparate when Mcgonagall grabbed his shoulder.

 

“We are bringing him with us Albus…” she said sternly. “He saved your life. He saved all of our lives! We owe him that much.”

 

Dumbledore grimaced when he looked at Tom, who was being supported from beneath his arms by both Frank and Arthur. They both glared at him, daring Dumbledore to order them to leave him. Tom giving him a calculated, but tired look. Expecting Dumbledore to deny him.

 

“I… concede Minerva...We will bring Tom Riddle with us…” Dumbledore breathed out, sounding defeated. All five of them disappeared on the spot.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta, if i have anyone interested lol. This chapter is long... Hopefully you enjoy it!   
> I am thinking of doing a time jump after this chapter. to either age four or six. i'm not entirely sure. Let me know what you think in the comments!   
> There is still so much in the story that im dying to get to. but im trying not to rush it and to allow you (and me) time to enjoy Hara at every stage.   
> Question for you all... There are two plot points i havent decided on fully. Whichever i choose will somewhat change the dynamic of the story. So! Should Voldemort keep Hara ignorant of the workings of the Dark Lord. And just remain Lord Slytherin and Tom Riddle to her? Or should she know about all the deaths he's caused, torture going on, blood purity, death eater mayhem etc..?  
> Let me know your thoughts please:) and feel free to make suggestions, or any ideas you have about possible interactions Hara and Tom could have. Have a wonderful day!

“She was stable, at least physically. I cannot attest for her mental state. Being one so young it could go both ways. This could have a lasting impact on her, or she may be young enough that she won’t have a memory of it. I’ve given her a sleeping draught, blood replenishing potion, and a nutrient elixir. She will heal faster asleep, and keep her calm. You’ll be able to move her within the hour…” drawled Severus Snape.

 

Minerva brought her hand trying to school the look of shock and sadness that shook her when she saw little form of Hara laying too still. Molly Weasley has retrieved a worn wooden bassinet she used for her year old Ronald. “Couldn’t we obliviate her..? To save her the grief? First her parents are murdered before her eyes, and god knows what kind of care she experienced over the last two months!” A tear threatened to escape from the old transfiguration professors ice blue eyes.

 

Remus leaning against the couch, arms crossed, seemed to be lost in thought before he spoke up. “I think it would be unwise to do so… that’s too long of a period to lose. Her mind too young. It could set her back developmentally, and messing with her memory now could have lasting consequences. If she has memories we will deal with them as they come. She has plenty of living yet to do. And we will ensure the memories to come are worth having.”

 

“I do believe your right Sirius. Hara’s well-being should be our top priority… her safety is paramount. I fear our Hara’s life will have many twists and turns ahead still. She has a job to do that none would envy…” The Hogwarts Headmaster said solemnly, looking down at her through his half-moon spectacles. He placed a hand on the borrowed bassinet and began rocking it gently.

 

The sight of close proximity between Dumbledore and Hara unnerved Sirius. Even though he knew she was perfectly safe at the moment, it still was enough to let a low growl erupt deep in his chest, and send him shooting to his feet… If he saw the twinkle in that manipulative old man’s eye leveled at her, he wanted to be able to react quickly.

 

“Can’t you just let her be for one fucking night Albus? Drop the talk of the prophecy and her so called _duty_ to the Wizarding world? She owes them nothing! At this point I would say that they owe her everything! They’re willing to hide behind a little girl. YOU’RE willing to hide behind a little girl! You got James and Lily killed. I will not allow you to damn Hara to the same fate.” Sirius finished. Breathing heavily now holding the opposite side of the bassinet, staring down Dumbledore.

 

“I would appreciate it if you would refrain from roving my body with your magical eye…” Tom said politely, shooting a humorous look toward Alastair Moody. Which earned Moody a reproving slap from Alice Longbottom, and Mcgonagall.

 

“Honestly, Moody! Have you no shame! This boy has done nothing but try to help you, to help us! Frank said that he was even trying to keep Hara from drowning in whatever awful liquid Voldemort had them in at the expense of himself!” Alice said, slapping Moody’s head again in her frustration.

 

“Tom…” Dumbledore says cautiously.

 

“Yes, Professor?” Tom says innocently looking up at him expectantly, as many young teenagers have over the years.

 

“Where are you receiving your education?” Dumbledore blurted.

 

“I’ve graduated sir.” He says, eyebrows raised in surprise.

 

“From where exactly did you graduate?” The Headmaster shot back with a little more force.

 

“Albus! Enough! I will not allow the man who saved my life, and the lives of my friends to be interrogated in my house!” Arthur interrupted, putting his hand on Tom’s shoulder in a very fatherly way.

 

“I don’t mind Mr. Weasley. You are all allowed to ask me anything. If I find a question to personal to share, I will make it known. If it helps all of you to feel comfortable than by all means ask away. Professor Dumbledore… Ask the questions I know you want to.” Said the boyish Lord Slytherin.

 

“You are Tom Marvolo Riddle…” Dumbledore resumed his line of questioning.

 

“Yes… I do believe that was covered by the Daily prophet already.” He chuckled.

 

“The same Tom Marvolo Riddle that I delivered a letter to in Wool's Orphanage.”

 

Tom nodded, taking a sip of warm tea that Molly prepared for him. Discreetly doing a non-verbal detection spell beforehand.

 

“The same Tom Marvolo Riddle that was made head boy.”

 

Tom nodded once more, taking the offered biscuit from Arthur.

 

“In 1943.” Dumbledore finished.

 

Tom dusted a crumb from the side of his lip, and set down his tea cup.

 

“Yes Professor. I am the Tom Riddle. The one you didn’t trust, or like back then, and the one, by the line of questioning, and the way you looked at me back there, with those cloaked people, Death Eaters I believe? And the serpent like man, Voldemort- you assumed I was one of them all these years?” Tom said. Taking another sip of his tea.

 

This revelation made the entire room freeze for a moment, looking between Tom and Dumbledore.

 

“He thought you were Voldemort.” Frank interjected.

 

Tom choked on the tea, sending a spray of it forward. He sheepishly wiped his mouth with a napkin. “How in Merlin did you come to that conclusion? Was it our matching hell inspired eyes? Gods, I was aware I wasn’t in any way your favorite student while I was attending Hogwarts. I always assumed it was more due to my success, casting Gryffindor in the shadow instead of it being center stage as per usual.” This earned a glare and a pinched expression from Dumbledore. “Okay, admittedly, maybe a little over interest in some aspects of the Dark Arts contributed. I was hungry for any branch of magic. Every year I was sent back to that thrice cursed orphanage. I was starved from it. I was not able to use my magic to protect myself from the other children there, nor take a nutrient potion when my stomach was pained from not eating a decent meal in weeks, nor was I able to help the other children with life threatening illness or injury at any time due to being barred from using magic outside of school. I wouldn’t risk it, as selfish as it sounds. Hogwarts was the only home I ever knew. I was not willing to give it up for anything! But I counted the _hours_ until I could return to school… I spent _hours_ in the library researching every inch of the magical world I could. Some of it being Dark, yes. I will not debate with you on the term of dark magic today. But try to understand.. for a moment… what that was like?” Pleaded Tom… who had placed his hands over his face in frustration and upset. “ I am not… That creature…” He mumbled through his hands.

 

Dumbledore's brows pinched together, and set to pacing the room. Clearly lost within himself.

 

“Eh, I’m just going to address the erumpent in the room… You graduated in 1944, meaning you were born in..?” Kingsley led.

 

“1926.” Tom filled in.

 

Kingsley fell from his standing position back into the cushioned chair, wearing a complete look of bewilderment. “That makes you fifty-five?”

 

“Nearly, I will be fifty-five this year.” Tom offered lightheartedly.

 

“Sweet Circe… he’s nearly as old as Minerva! Sirius blurted, earning him a stinging hex across the cheek.

 

“How is this possible? Forgive me.. But I’m sure you can sympathize with our shock. Our world may be full of wondrous things, but to stop aging, or even perhaps to de-age yourself isn’t a common occurrence. Even for the magical world.” Minerva said. Her eyes looking apologetic at questioning the boy… err… man. After she had just scolded others for doing the same.

 

“As I mentioned previously, you do not have to apologize for wise questions. Obviously I do not have to point out my age, as it is the topic of the minute. I respect and applaud you Minerva, for needing answers. They bring security to a time where security is of the utmost importance. I’ve spent the last few decades traveling around the world. Both Magical and Muggle. Seeking magic in all its forms, even trying to create my own. I-“

 

“Tom!” Dumbledore charged towards him with surprising speed, grabbing him by his shirt. “Did you take the philosopher's stone!” The headmaster felt a sharp point at his neck, Tom’s wand. He looked into Tom's eyes and found a fierce resolve, and a _dare._

 

Moody drew his wand and leveled it at Tom. Arthur, Frank, Alice, and Kingsley leveled theirs toward Dumbledore. Severus, Molly, Sirius, and Remus remained still. And Minerva… She looked furious.

 

“In all my years… Albus. Perceval. Wulfric. Brian. Dumbledore. Headmaster of the world renowned school, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the I.C.W. My longtime friend. And you are acting like a paranoid Auror surpassing the paranoia of Alistair! Unhand that boy-err. Man…” she gave Tom an apologetic look. “You are acting look a school yard Bully Albus, and I am deeply ashamed of you!”

 

Dumbledore gave McGonagall a fierce look, which was met with her stern look, every bit as fierce, if not more so. His gaze softened, and he released Toms shirt. “I apologize Minnie… I didn’t mean to-“

 

“To what? Question the man who saved all of our lives? Accuse him of being Voldemort? Then we discover you’ve treated him like this since you met him at an orphanage at age 11? Then proceed to physically assault him? If you’ve ever seen a bad side to this boy I would say he was to show it to you since it’s so clear that’s what you want from him. I’m surprised you didn’t make a monster out of him, because you sure are waking up a monster inside of me!” Minerva Mcgonagall scolded.

 

The headmaster took a resigned seat next to Moody who gave him a shrug. The room looked shell-shocked at seeing Dumbledore take such a violent verbal beating from Mcgonagall. Frank and Sirius gave each other a small smirk holding back a laugh that would surely earn them a scolding from her as well.

 

Arthur smiled at his shoes momentarily, then schooled his expression and looked up to address the room. “Lord Slytherin, you were about to tell us how you altered your age? I don’t mean to beat a dead kneazle. But for my curiosity's sake, and I’m sure the other members of this room, we all want to know. How did you do it? And you said muggle? Do you mean to say muggles have their own form of magic?”

 

“Tom is fine Mr. Weasley. No _Albus_ ,” Voldemort said intentionally. “I did not take the philosopher's stone. Perhaps I created my own? One that not only would prevent my death but restore my body. Prevent or control the cells from aging. Maybe, the golden apple spoken about in Norse mythology, or Amrit  in the Hindu mythology, tell me, have you heard the legend of the holy grail in the Christian religion? There are other means of course…” Tom paused. Making eye contact with the headmaster for the briefest of moments. “To answer your question Mr. Weasley, muggles do not have their own magic. But I think they do have answers as to why and how some of our magic works. Without ever realizing it. Take disapparition for instance. Have you heard of wormholes? Their science knows of them through theory. Wormholes are a hypothetical connection between widely separated regions of space-time, creating a shortcut. Muggles can’t generate them because they would need a significant amount of power. And they would have no way to stabilize the hole they just ripped through time and space. There’s no guarantee that it wouldn’t collapse on them if they entered. You see, wormholes aren’t just a theory. They exist… that what we do when we disapparate. That momentary squeezing feeling we have is the wormhole closing rapidly behind us. I’ve even found a solution to mitigate that feeling. Our magic is what protects us from the radiation, and time and space literally squeezing us. It acts as a shield. We didn’t previously know that before, in fact, I don’t even think we bothered to ask the question. But I’ve found if you focus and visualize that shield, you can expand it. You don’t feel the pressurization of it once you do. Which makes for much more comfortable travel. Not only that, it expands the distance at which you can disapparate…”

 

Arthur gave him a calculated look before shutting his eyes. A moment later, he disappeared from sight, a minute later he returned. “That’s brilliant!”

 

“Yes yes, you are an intelligent man Tom…” Dumbledore said over the excited chatter of the other order members. “You still haven’t answered my question. Our question.” He said with a little more force. Trying to gather the attention of the group.

 

“But I did give you the answer… I’ve created my own version of the philosophers stone. Combined with a few muggle sciences, and the Holy Grail as a vessel for the elixir it creates.”

 

“It took Nicholas Flamel and myself decades to create the philosopher's stone! There’s no way you could have created it on your own!” Dumbledore boomed.

 

“Sir Roger Bannister was the first man to ever beat the four minute mile. Did you know that professor? He’s the only one who dare try, everyone accepted it as impossible. More interestingly though, after he broke the four minute mile, numerous other runners were able to as well. People perceive barriers in their mind that will not them allow them to reach new heights, and achievements. It takes an especially bold individual to break the bonds that society has wrapped us in to show us that anything is probable. I have you to thank for that professor. The fact that you and Nicholas Flamel showed the magical world that the Philosopher's stone was more than just a fairytale encouraged me to explore it for myself, and other fairy tales, legends, and lore.”

 

The order was talking in hushed whispers. Exchanging gasps of excitement and awe. All besides Dumbledore who looked like he was about to make the eruption of Mount Vesuvius look like a firecracker.

 

“That’s an incredible breakthrough my boy… One I’m sure you’re eager to share with the rest of the Wizarding world I’m sure?” The headmaster tried.

 

“Every bit as eager as you were with your success with the stone sir…” Tom countered.” eventually perhaps. I’m the only test subject at the moment. We will see when a few more decades pass and I observe no side effects. It’s possible I would have a conversation with Saint Mungo's, but that day is is far away from today.”

 

This started another bout of conversation amongst the order members. They were sufficiently engrossed in their own chatter.

 

Tom lifted an eyebrow towards them. _Fools._ He thought. He rose from his seat and walked to the sleeping form of Hara. His eyes looking at every detail. The rise and fall of her chest, to the lack of the flare of her nostrils as she exhaled, and the least palatable to him was the lack of a lightning bolt scar on her forehead. Everything was just wrong. He discreetly brushed his thumb over her exposed arm. There was no gentle and comforting hum to meet his touch. This looked like Hara enough for strangers, _enough for people who didn’t share a piece of his soul with her, and her with him._ He likened the situation to a photograph of Mona Lisa, to the artwork itself. It lost all depth, and all the brush strokes, blends, and shadows that made it the masterpiece were lost. Or a prosthetic leg. It may do the job, but it’s foreign, cold, and not _his._ Just a poor copy... he didn’t know why looking at this image bothered him so. It made him sick. Not disgusted. But it made him nauseous to look at. This wasn’t _his_ Hara.

 

Sirius felt a note develop in his palm and was intelligent enough to know who it was from, and that it should be read discreetly.

 

 **“We’re leaving.”** It read.

 

“So tell us, after all these years, why are you coming back to the British Isles?” Dumbledore lobbed another question.

 

“Albus, maybe one day we will sit over tea and talk about my accomplishments, scholarly pursuits, and any other endeavors. but for today. I am tired and more than a bit cross about being kidnapped, nearly sacrificed, and then treated as if I’m the big bad wolf. Good day professor.” He inclined his head towards the headmaster and made his way toward the rest of the order members shaking hands and exchanging smiles with all. “If there’s not anything else, I would really like to get a decent night's rest, and some proper food. It was a pleasure meeting you all.” Tom said politely.

 

“Oh no dear, you please, stay. I was just about to make dinner for the rest of them. You’re more than welcome! At least as a thank you, for saving my husband… The house is abnormally quiet at the moment as the little monsters are all sleeping. But we have six boys upstairs, and we’ve just found out a month ago that we are expecting a seventh child. Ooh I do hope it’s a girl! Anyways, I’m sorry… The point being is they all need their father… Thank you Tom. If there is ever anything you need don’t hesitate to ask dear. Floo call us, or heck, just floo in! You’re always welcome now.” Molly grasped Toms forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

 

“Also Tom, we’ve discussed just now and we are in agreement… we know it’s a little sudden. But after today’s events and what you’ve done for us… You see, the people around you right now are a group known by few. We are the Order of the Phoenix. We would be honored to have you join our ranks. Your display of magic earlier was masterful and inspiring. I think we could learn a lot from you…” Frank said. His eyes displaying nothing but complete sincerity. Remus and Sirius giving each other a grimace that no one noticed but the two of them and Voldemort.

 

“He will not!” Dumbledore interrupted. “Absolutely not! I will not allow it!”

 

Minerva shot him another cold and challenging glare. “Albus! You will not stand in his way if he wishes to join us. You yourself said we need everyone we can to fight Voldemort and his forces. You saw back there. We are frighteningly outnumbered. You may have many titles, but absolute dictator of the order of the Phoenix is not one of them!”

 

“Thank you Minerva, but as I just only arrived in the British Isles, and only a week in I was kidnapped I have more than a few affairs to attend to. It’s something I may consider at a later time… So I hope the invitation does not have an expiration date. If you lot need any assistance or advice do let me know. Mr. Weasley, if you’d like to talk about bridging muggle sciences and magic I’d love to go over it more with you. I believe the more we understand magic, the better we will be at harnessing it and reaching our full potential. Good evening everyone.” Tom Riddle kisses Molly’s, Minerva’s, and Alice’s hand, and shook the men’s hands. “Good evening to you too, Professor Dumbledore, it was lovely to reacquaint ourselves after so many years.” This time he let a a smirk curl one corner of his face before leaving towards the apparition point. As he’s walking out he hears Dumbledore ask Severus if he’s considered his offer to join the order as well. This caused a broader smile to grace Toms face as he sent a light cold signal to Severus through his mark, indicating that he wanted him to do it. And with that he disappeared into the black of apparition.

 

——————————————————————

 

“Draco! Owe! No pull fwower!” Was the noise that greeted Tom as he walked through Malfoy Manor in search of that little voice. Unconsciously, he started moving faster when he heard her. He wanted to see her and erase that foul imitation from his mind.

 

“Owe! Dracooooo!” He heard Hara say again, this time sounding angry.

 

“Oomf! Ooweee! Mum! Mum! Help!” Cried Draco.

 

Tom walked in, just in time to see Hara sitting on top of Draco’s chest, with her hands tugging at his silvery blonde locks. He let out a genuine chuckle erupt from his chest. Yes… this was _his_ Hara. As soon as Hara heard his chuckle she clumsily jumped off of Draco and collided into Voldemort’s legs.

 

“Dadda! Back! Up! Up!” She demanded. Already half climbing up his legs. She giggled merrily in his arms and then her expression grew as serious as a one and a half year olds face can get, trapping his face between her two tiny hands. “Dadda…. Draco. He pull it! Wook, see?” She tilted her head down so he could see the scrunched gardenia headband he had transfigured for her this morning. “Is broke… I sorry Dadda.” Her lip trembled for a moment. “Draco mean…” she buried her face into his neck and he heard a sniffle escape her though she was fighting back the tears.

 

Tom felt the calming hum at her proximity and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He then leveled a look at Narcissa who had paled a good measure.

 

“They were just playing my Lord… I’m sure you understand that’s children’s game can quickly escalate..” Narcissa nervously defended.

 

Tom’s eyes darted to Draco momentarily. **Pop!** The magical ball that changed colors burst in Draco’s hands causing the Malfoy heir to begin crying in sorrow for his broken toy. A wandless silencing spell hit Draco next, soon after he was levitated into his playpen.

 

“Now that’s taken care of. Where is Lucius and the others? They should be back by now… Sirius and Remus should be arriving any moment with Tili as well.” Voldemort said, placing Hara back on the ground, waving his hand over her headband bringing the delicate flowers back to life.

 

A knock was heard at the door.

 

“Narcissa… the Polyjuice hasn’t worn off quite yet. I’ll be in when I can. I just don’t want to frighten our little dragon.” Said the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

 

“No, I think you’ll enter now Lucius.” Answered Tom.

 

The door opened up, and in the doorway stood Lucius Malfoy Polyjuiced as Lord Voldemort in his former Serpent glory. Narcissa fought back a grimace, and baby Draco pressed himself to the back of his crib, putting his pillow in between him and his father disguised as the Dark Lord. Hara grabbed onto Tom’s pant leg, looking at Lucius from around his thigh. She gave Lucius a scrutinizing look. Looking at him from head to toe. She eventually let go of Tom’s pant leg and took a cautious step forward, then another, until she was face to knee with Lucius. She pulled on his billowing black cloak, motioning for him to stoop down to her level. A hairless eyebrow raised at Hara’s request. The Snake like form looked at Tom, who only gave a quick nod.

 

Malfoy leaned down and looked at Hara, not saying a word.

 

“Dadda?” She questioned, looking at the serpentine form of Voldemort. Her eyes trailing over the shape of his eyes, and his cheekbones. Her eyes darting back to where his nose should be.

 

“In a way…” was Lucius’s response.

 

“No, not Dadda. Lucy? No Dadda? Uhmm… ” She said, the surprise and confusion heavy in her little voice.

 

Voldemort poured a vile of clear liquid over the top of Lucius’s head. His features contorted into that of his true appearance. Blonde hair sprouted from the top of his head, and the burning red eyes cooled into an icy silver grey.

 

“Mhmph!” Hara stomped away from Lucius, and back into the side of Voldemort. He levitated Hara back into the arms.

 

“He didn’t scare you, my little horcrux?” The true Dark Lord asked, looking her in the eyes, trying to read her.

 

“Lucius not Dadda…” she sighed.

 

Voldemort thought for a moment, then waved his hand over his face. Casting a glamour of his former self on his renewed face. “This one?” Now looking at her with his blood red eyes.

 

“Yesss! _Dadda!”_ She answered him back half in Parseltongue.

 

He didn’t spare any more attention to either Lucius or Narcissa as he walked out of their room and strolled to the apparition point. _“Let’s go home my little Horcrux…”_  He hissed to her before apparating them both on the spot.

 

——————————————————————

 

Sirius and Remus jumped when they saw the serpentine form of Voldemort holding Hara, but schooled their expressions quickly. They were just about to pour the Polyjuice antidote over Tilli when they walked in.

 

“Change her quickly. I never want to see that pathetic excuse for Hara again.” Voldemort ordered.

 

Tilli quickly reverted back into her house elf form and sighed. “Tilli is happy to help her master, honored to have looked like little lady Slytherin.”

 

“You didn’t look like her elf. You resembled her just enough to fool the fools… Now what did you call her?”

 

“Little Lady Slytherin, Master Slytherin…” Tilli’s ears sat back against her head with her growing nervousness.

 

“And how do you come to the conclusion that she is Lady Slytherin, Tilli?” He asked her, eyebrow raised, and half an amused smirk worn on the corner of his lip.

 

“Well… when Tilli was tidying masters study, she saw his writings between a goblin and himselves. It said little mistress Hara was his masters heir by magic! Tilli is sorry for being bossy, Tilli is sorry master. She only wanted to address little Lady Slytherin appropriately. She promises!” Giant tears began to fall from the elf’s humongous eyes.

 

“Your elves can read?” Sirius said surprise laced in his voice.

 

“Of course! They can be of more use to me reading, and I don’t have to explain things to them this way.” The Dark Lord snapped. “You are correct Tilli, very good. But do not address her as Lady Slytherin in public, am I understood? Do not address her as such in any letter,  absolutely nowhere.”

 

“Yes master!” She said,  popping away to go make his nightly cup of tea.

 

“What do you mean Hara is the heir of Slytherin? She isn’t your daughter? She isn’t even related to you!” Sirius growled.

 

“Well… actually she is. I’m a descendant of the three Peverell brothers, as is she. Distant, distant more so than any Pure Blooded husband and wife, today really. But that’s not how she is my heir. She is my heir by magic. As I do not have any children of my own, the only link I have to anyone is through magic. That Horcrux inside of her, and her horcrux inside of me.” Tom explained.

 

“You think you have some sort of claim on her…” Lord Black stated.

 

“Oh I don’t think I do mutt. I have an indisputable claim on her as she is the bearer of my soul. Hara is _mine…”_ The cobalt blue drained from Voldemort’s eyes, and was once again replaced by the blood red.

 

“And how do you think the public will respond finding that Hara is your heir? It’ll be made public! That’s how those tests work! Everyone knows you aren’t her father. Everyone knows you killed her real father. They’ll figure you out. Someone will…” Hara’s godfather Sirius said bitterly.

 

“I know you are simple minded, Black. But I am not. I have goblin friends, that know how to keep things off the books should I require. And… Everyone assumes Lord Voldemort killed James Potter, yes… But after your inspired performance today, Lord Slytherin is completely and utterly without blame, and a ‘friend’ to the order.” Voldemort sneered at Black, giving him a mocking smile.  “Tilli, get Hara bathed and changed before bed. Also ward Remus and Sirius’s chambers. They’re privileges to the rest of manor are temporarily restricted.”

 

“You’re... grounding us?” Lupin asked looking scandalized.

 

“Yes… Yes I am.”

 

“On what grounds?” Sirius demanded. Arms flying to his waste.

 

“You gave me a headache. Now. Go.” With a flick of Voldemort’s wrist, Remus and Sirius were flung into their rooms.

 

——————————————————————

 

Voldemort retreated into his study. He settled into his wingback lounge chair, next to the ornate fireplace that was already roaring. Today was successful. He now had the order securely in his pocket. Dumbledore still hated him of course. But that was nearly beneficial. He has endeared himself to the order, so any action of Dumbledore against him would be met with opposition. If he could keep planting seeds of trust and reliability, and Dumbledore’s suspicions grew out of hand, the old headmasters credibility might even wither away to that of a paranoid elderly man.

 

Further reflection of his day brought something else to light. He was getting attached to Hara. He had never been attached to something in his entire existence. For the last couple of months he’s tried to reason with himself that any fondness for her was purely for his own soul inside of her. Treating her well, was essentially treating himself well. But he couldn’t help but feel a tiny flicker of something when she recognized his old visage. She greeted it not with fear but excitement _,_ adoration and L…

 

 _She gifted me with more magic, and restored my body…_ He argued with himself. Maybe that’s part of the fondness he has for her. That much was indisputable. He loved power. Craved it in all forms. He’s been working on increasing his power for years. Going through all lengths to do so. And while his magic did grow, his body had experienced the sacrifice. Dark rituals were taxing and always came at a steep price.

 

It wasn’t until he dipped his toe in muggle science did he understand how to expand his magic core, without draining another beings. You could increase the strength and even the size of your magical core, just like a muscle in your body. But it was difficult for even the most talented of wizards, because just as it is to gain more muscle. You need to fatigue that muscle. Exhaust it, causing it to swell, and tear. From those tears, that’s where the growth occurs. Magical fatigue is something most wizards don't experience passed their school years. Never building their core, never exercising it. Remaining stagnant. Even aurors and unspeakables rarely do. Casting a single expelliarmus a single time would be the equivalent of lifting a twenty pound weight once. It takes repetition, it takes more weight as a whole. Varying the strain. Warming up with an expelliarmus, working with bombarda, Reducto, incendio… challenging your core to more strenuous spells, jinxes, and curses such as a fully formed fiendfyre. Of course there are spells where you actually need to practice and exercise them. Shield charms, Confundus charms, memory charms of all kind, the imperius and the cruciatus.

 

There was something about knowing Hara was his. He has always been a collector of the rare and priceless. The vessels that he used to house his horcruxes nearly had all been priceless and powerful artifacts. Both symbolically and magically. And Hara was no exception to that rule. Not even at schooling age yet, and he could already see her magical core rivaling that of children years her senior. Her symbolic value wasn’t lost on him either. She was the lights prophesied weapon, and she clung to the hem of his cloak, cuddled into his chest happily and found comfort in him. It was humorous in the most twisted of ways. She has shown concern for his safety, shown anger when another impersonated him.

 

That thrice damned pang rattled his chest once more. She cared for him. Without any expectation. She wasn’t counting on him to deliver her glory, prestige, or power. She wanted nothing from him, but _him._

 

Voldemort dragged his hands over his face. He didn’t understand her. He was struggling to comprehend all of this which that in and of itself was rare. He never had a hard time grasping any concept. Had he ever known someone to just want him? Once an orphan, he had carved out a place for himself at first, through his natural charismatic and charming nature, then with his skill, followed by intimidation, fear, violence, and promises. People were drawn to him for what they thought he could do, bring, and accomplish. Hoping that their association would cast light and fortune in their direction. It occurred so rapidly, which was also something that perplexed him. She hadn’t once feared him, or even been shy. It was if she had known him all along. Immediately reaching toward him as soon as she had laid her eyes on him.

 

He got up from his chair and made his way down the hall towards her chamber. Cast a silencing spell on the door just in case she had been already fast asleep, he would not disturb. _Since when was I ever worried about disturbing anyone?_ He grimaced, annoyed with himself. He pushed open the door peering in. Hara was laying quietly in her crib, gazing at a soft glowing iridescent bubble that was floating above her. Voldemort drew his wand from his sleeve carefully, casting a detection charm on the orb. He found it to be completely innocuous. Intrigued, he watched on. Hara brought her tiny hand up to the bubble, and it bounced and rippled slightly. It’s hue transitioning from a soft white, to a pale pink.

 

 _She is doing this?_ His breath left him. Finding himself stunned that his little horcrux could perform magic at this young of an age. Not accidental magic, but actual magic. And to create something pleasing to the eye. The light it cast was calming. He made his way quietly into the nursery. Watching her, and watching the orb that now shifted to a sky blue. He summoned the rocking chair from the corner of the room, once again, silently. Placing it close to her crib. He took another step towards her, and she immediately turned towards him as if she sensed his presence. The little bubble turned into a happy soft yellow when she saw him. Her face broke into a soft smile.

 

“Dadda!” She cooed.

 

He chuckled at her reaction. “Hello my little horcrux…. did you make this?” He gestured to the bubble.

 

She nodded enthusiastically. Turning to gently poke the orb.

 

“That’s very good Hara. Already you have such good control of your magic.” He praised. _Since when do I praise anyone who does not accomplish any of my goals?_

 

Hara looked towards the orb and it floated towards Voldemort. Then extended her arms toward him.

 

He already knowing what she wanted, plucked her out of her crib, and sat her on his lap. She adjusted herself, even going as far as moving his arm so he could properly cradle her.

 

“Comfortable, are we?” He asked, amusement laced in his words, punctuated by a lifted eyebrow leveled in her direction.

 

She gave him a pleased smile and a nod of her head. Her green gaze focused once more on the orb and it came closer. She took his free hand in hers and guided him to touch the serene looking bubble. He hesitated slightly and pulled back before coming into contact with it.  Never really trusting anyone or anything, he had never let anyone guide him towards anything. She pulled her thumb from her mouth and patted his chest lightly. He might have not even felt it if it weren’t for the him they shared anytime they touched. It was as she was attempting to reassure him. He recalled a few nights ago, experiencing her nightmare that had bled through into his mind about the snake she has seen in the Malfoys backyard. He had gone into her room to reassure her. _Only to stop her from interrupting my rest._ He told himself. And he has patted her back as she fell asleep in his arms that night. Now it seems, she was trying to do the same for him. She took his hand again, moving it towards the yellow bubble, and he let his finger brush against it, causing it to ripple and wobble. This time, the bubble turned green.

 

Hara looked up at him, pleased. Putting her thumb back in her mouth continuing to playfully paw at the orb. Voldemort touched the bubble once more, causing soft pinks, blues, and yellows, and greens to gently swirl inside. His eyes moved to her, and she smiled around her thumb. Her eyes starting to look like the were  finally feeling the weight of sleep.

 

“You know little one… I cannot have you call me ‘Dadda’  for much longer… it’ll raise suspicion, and may also put a very large target on your back and price on your head. Whether they find out who I truly am or not… And if someone took you from me…”

 

He tapped the bubble, causing soft orange and yellow to swirl excitedly throughout.

 

“Then I would have to set the whole world ablaze.”

 

Hara’s green eyes reflected the yellow and orange looking mesmerized. Her body turned toward his, head snuggled closer to the crook of his arm.

 

“Tom… Hara, surely you can say Tom?”

 

Sleepily she looked up at him. “Tom…” she smiled. Closing her eyes momentarily. “Dadda Tom…” her words were muffled by her having her face pressed against his side.

 

He never entertained the thought of having a child. It never appealed to him. Heirs weren’t necessary, he would be immortal. Negating any need for such a thing. The children at the orphanage grates his nerves. Their needless crying, whining, and the smell. No… They were just leeches in his mind. Sucking the life out of the poor souls who were burdened to care for them. But Hara… she was different. She was special. She never whined or cried without reason. She could entertain herself, already displaying independence at south of two years old, and extreme magical ability too. Maybe one day… Once he achieved his goals, and had the world comfortably under his heel. He would consider an heir. Only if he could be assured it would be exactly like Hara. The once infuriating and annoying sound of “Dadda” was somewhat tolerable after all, he wouldn't even be terribly if he had always had to endure it. Though he would admit that to no one.

 

Voldemort leaned back in the rocking chair. His fingers moving without him realizing it to settle into the gentle curls at the top of Hara’s head. Fingers moving through it gently as his mind wandered through the day. It was the first step in a long journey. There were still an endless amount of hurdles he would have to face. He looked down at Hara’s face, eyes fluttering now. She was clearly attempting to fight her sleep. He wondered what hurdles she would have to leap over, and how many because of him. Dumbledore came to mind, and the danger he presented. He was sure the headmaster was scheming of ways to get his hands on her. He would not allow it… That much he was sure of.

 

The light from the bubble slowly dimmed before it went out completely. His eyes fell on Hara who was now fast asleep. He lifted her up, and into her crib, covering her with her soft wool and silk blanket. Several wards and charms were place on her crib, and several more on her door. Before he shut the door he cast one more glance back at her.

 

“Goodnight my little horcrux…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter... I was struggling with how to introduce an older Hara to you all. There is so much more i wanted to put in this chapter but it will have to wait for now. I'm sure this will be a question that pops up, and i promise i will address it in the next chapter. Voldemort has aged a little. he now looks to be at least twenty-one. When I think of Voldemort's appearance i think of somewhere in between a Henry Cavill, Ian Somerhalder, and Max Brown. (think his role as King Robert from the Royals) Stupidly good-looking. insanely perfect cheekbones and jawline. piercing blue eyes, and perfect teeth. I think i even will say that i would voice Max Brown (character from the Royals) as the voice of Voldemort. Very Charismatic. etc... Ugh. Anyways! please be sure to comment please! i love hearing from you all. and if you have any scenarios you'd like me to add into the story, let me know! As long as it doesn't interfere with the greater plot i would love to include it.:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Thank you so much Setsuna for all your help with this chaper!:)

“Tom?”

 

“…”

 

Tom?”

 

“…”

 

“Riddle?”

 

“…”

 

“Ehm… Lord Slytherin?”

 

“...”

 

“Thomas Marvolo Riddle!” Hara shouted, finally losing her temper.

 

Voldemort pinched the bridge of his nose. _If you were anyone else, your remains would be found spread across the entirety of the United Kingdom…_ he thought to himself. “Hara, if you ever address me like that again, I will bind your magic for a week. Now what is it you so desperately need?

 

“You wouldn’t!” She stuck out her tongue out him, eliciting a grimace from him. Voldemort sent a light stinging hex to her tongue.

 

“Manners Hara… Your noose may have a considerable amount of slack, but if you keep testing it’s boundaries, eventually you will hang yourself.” He reprimanded.

 

“Owe! Why do you always say weird things?” She giggled. “Oh! Tom. Teach me how to be an aminnn-  uhmm… amagg- animagus! Please please please!”

 

He ignored her and resumed reading the weathered old tome in his lap.

 

“Tom..? Please?” She said while grabbing the edge of the tome and pulling it down slightly so she could peek over and see him. The expression she wore could only be described as a puppy begging for a treat, down to the little whimpering whine that elongated her words.

 

He sighed and sat down his tome on the side table next to him. “Now why would you want to turn yourself into some sort of creature… I have the utmost confidence that your animagus would be a little nat that would prove harder to swat away than you already are.” He leaned over placing his elbows on his knees, and rested his head in his hands. Leveling a teasing smile at her.

 

“You don’t swat me away!” She correct him. Crossing her arms in front of her, eyebrows furrowed in full seven year old frustration.

 

“If you keep looking at me that way I will start right this moment…” he warned. Sitting back in his chair and crossing his legs. They both stared at each other, both too stubborn to even blink. Voldemort lifted an eyebrow, which was met with a raised eyebrow of her own.

 

“Hara! Draco is here!” Sirius called from the corridor.

 

Hara’s face immediately cracked into a smile.

“Draco!” She yelled as she turned in an instant and flew out the door.

 

Voldemort shook his head in exasperation. Who knew the most challenging thing he would ever face was a little girl. Maybe the prophecy would come to pass, and she would defeat him by inducing an aneurysm… he picked up his book and began to read again. He could hear the clicking of well made dragonhide boots, and the tap of a cane steadily coming down the corridor to his study. Reading in peace today was simply not an option it seems… he thought bitterly.

 

The clicking and tapping stopped abruptly at the double doors half a-jar now because Hara didn’t bother shutting them on her way to find the little Malfoy brat. The elder Malfoy, Lucius was much more well-behaved than Hara. _At least one of my Pets knows how to behave_. Lucius respectfully waited to be invited in by his Lord, and didn’t dare to disturb him.

 

“You may enter Lucius…” Voldemort casually flicked his index finger up, opening the double doors the rest of the way. Not moving his eyes from his book.

 

Lucius sheathed his cane through the belt of his perfectly pressed robes and entered. Walking to the front of Lord Voldemort, but keeping his eyes on the floor, giving a deferential bow.

 

“I trust our affairs went well today?” The Dark Lord asked in a bored but expectant.

 

“Yes my Lord. The board of governors are going over the new curriculum as we speak. It… isn’t without its controversy, but every governor, but the expected is firmly in your pocket.”

 

“Dumbledore will never agree to anything I implement. Even if the past five and a half years have all shown positive results in testing, magical skill, and the overall magical ability of the students. Hogwarts, who was grossly behind other magical schools is now one of the top three. There has been a 25 percent increase in students in their seventh year pursuing higher levels of education upon completion of their Hogwarts curriculum, and many more being accepted as apprentices under recognized masters of different areas of expertise" Voldemort sat down his tome once more. Looking somewhat irritated.

 

Lucius swallowed nervously at seeing a tinge of red cloud his Lords blue eyes. “With the restored prestige of Hogwarts, we have seen a substantial increase in requests from abroad. There are many exchange students eager to experience a term at your school my Lord.”

 

“Hmm… I will allow fifteen for this year. I expect you to properly vet them. Make sure that they are the highest performers at their respective schools. I would also like you, Rebastan, and Barty to speak with them about how their school is run. See if we can pick up anything of value to institute at Hogwarts.”

 

“It will be taken care of…” Lucius bowed before turning to make his way out of his masters study.

 

“Lucius, I don’t recall dismissing you…” He heard behind him.

 

The elder Malfoy blanched and spun on his heels. “My apologies my Lord, I misinterpreted-“

 

“Yes, you did. I was not finished.” Voldemort stated. Staying deathly still. “Now tell me, what has a member of my inner circle so utterly distracted that he isn’t even giving his Lord the proper attentiveness that he deserves?”

 

Lucius was apprehensive. The reason for his distracted state was purely personal, knowing this he didn’t think Lord Voldemort would be in anyway pleased to hear it. And even may punish him for wasting his time. “My Lord, it’s just, today there was a meeting with the children of the sacred twenty eight. And my wife and I-“

 

——————————————————————-

 

“Mother expects me to have tea with Pansy Parkinson on Monday, Millicent Bulstrode on Wednesday, Savina Rowle, Thursday, and Astoria Greengrass on Friday!” Draco lamented, throwing himself on the plush lounge in Hara’s bedroom.

 

“Why in Merlin would you have tea with that lot? Half of them look like they have a broom tied to their spines, one resembles those funny looking dogs with the smushed noses, and the rest are just plain odd, not to mention rude.” Hara gave a mock impression of how the daughters of the sacred twenty eight walked, looking more robotic penguin than girl.

 

“It’s just part of a Purebloods duty… Father said I must marry one of them to keep up the good and pure name of House Malfoy.” He groaned, face hidden beneath a pillow.

 

“Oh… Sirius, Remus, and Tom haven’t said I had to get married, and if I do I don’t think it has to be anyone specific…” Hara wondered.

 

Draco shivered “Please don’t call him Tom in front of me. It freaks me out! I slipped and called him that once and I’ll never make that mistake again” he recalled having a flock of birds shoot from Lord Slytherin's wand chasing him for what seemed to be hours on his broom. Only to dismount and receive further punishment from his frantic parents. “If only you were part of the sacred twenty eight…”

 

“What? You would marry me?” Hara looked a little taken aback.

 

“Yeah! It would be great! We could fly on brooms together, practice magic, play like we always do! You wouldn’t make me have tea parties, would you? Plus you’re pretty! Unlike all of them who look like miniature versions of mother.” He grimaced.

 

“I suppose you’re right. If they do want me to get married, I suppose it would be good to marry my best friend. No offense but I don’t know if I could marry someone like your dad. He doesn’t look like very much fun. Your mum and him always look like they smell something gross.” She reflected on every time she saw Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy together.

 

“I don’t think father would have a problem with me marrying you… Maybe he hasn’t even thought of it? You’re titled, you’re from the Potters and heir to House Black! Not to mention, you’re like I don’t know… family to Lord Slytherin. Father thinks he’s going to be minister of magic one day. Maybe even more. I don’t see how though. There’s no minister of the world.” He laughs. “Anyways! He’s already Chancellor of Magical Education: Executive Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Associated Educational agencies. And that’s already really important. He is my dad’s boss!” Malfoy said in a rushed and excited tone.

 

“I don’t know how you remember his titles… I got bored just listening to you say that all.” Hara giggled while laying on her bed, half hanging off the side.

 

“No, don’t you understand? It’s perfect Harie! Let’s get married! You wouldn’t mind being my wife would you? I promise I’ll get you the best brooms, and whatever else you wanted!” Draco leapt to his feet nearly vibrating with energy.

 

“I guess I could be your wife Draco. Just promise me I’m not going to have to wear those crazy robes your mother wears. Or those super high shoes. There’s no way i would ever be able to play quidditch in those!”

 

“It’s settled then! We will get married. When do you want to get married harie?” Draco asked, extending his hand to help Hara off her very tall bed.

 

“Well, let's ask Tilli to make us a snack first, then we can do it. That okay? I’m just really hungry!” She said while clutching her growling stomach.

 

“Okay! I’ll find a ring for us to use. You don’t have the Potters ring do you? Or even the Black family ring? I can see if I can possibly grab my fathers ring considering once we are married it is rightfully mine.” Draco rambled as they made their way to the garden hand in hand.

 

“No I don’t, but I have rings in my jewelry box upstairs!” She recalled, her face lighting up.

 

——————————————————————

 

“As much as I’m in support of the olde traditions, this is one I’m not aligned to. You are weakening your lines by excessive inbreeding! Causing squibs, and less magically potent children.”  Voldemort stood from his chair staring out the window. “What we should be doing is trying to create more wizards and witches. Increase our populations. Many of you lot only have one or two children, not even enough to replace both mother and father… until we are of strength to rival the numbers of the muggles…”

 

Lucius remained silent. Not wanting to interrupt or debate his Lord out of fear of punishment.

 

“In my youth, I thought muggleborns unsavory. But I have come to realize my struggle with muggleborns is them infecting the wizarding world with their culture instead of assimilating to ours. Yule became Christmas, Samhain became Halloween… Dark magic was dubbed evil. While I do think we need to close ranks, we do need to include them into our ranks. Seduce them into embracing the wizarding world… our species is dwindling Lucius, and our borders shrinking. I think the best course of action-“ Voldemort froze abruptly. What in Merlin’s name is going on?!”

 

Down below he saw Draco and Hara standing in front of a quivering house elf holding a shining piece of cord. And in an instant, Voldemort vanished from his study and appeared right beside Hara. Lucius stood looking confused. Why did his Lord leave so suddenly? He approached the window and the view left him as white as a sheet. When he broke from his daze, he too disappeared.

 

——————————————————————

 

“Hara… What in Merlin and Morgana do you think you’re doing?!” Voldemort snatched Hara from the ground roughly, holding her by the shoulders. The Dark Lord’s eyes were a livid scarlet.

 

“Stop, will you? Ouch! Tom that hurts! Your nails are digging into my arms! Put me down, now!” She yelled.

 

“Not until you explain the elf that looks like it’s about to faint with anxiety and fear, and the sliver of golden chord in his hands.” He ground out.

 

“Draco and I are going to get married. That’s all!” She replied. Not realizing the impact it had on Tom.

 

“And what in Circe’s name gave you the idea that you could possibly get married Hara? You are a child!”

 

“Tom! Let me go! You’re really hurting me now…” Hara’s eyes glistened with unshed tears, and her lip quivered as she looked up to him.

 

“Hara…” He released her from his grasp. He nearly reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. To reassure her, or maybe to reassure himself. He didn’t want to question it at the moment and retracted his hand before making contact. “Go to my study. I will be in there to speak to you shortly… go, now…” he said, his voice sounding strained.

 

Lucius currently held Draco by the scruff of his neck, and was bent over talking to him quite severely.

 

“Draco… What were you thinking? We just spoke of marriage this morning, and you’re already involved in a secret bonding ceremony? You do realize this could have gotten you hurt? Could have gotten your mother and I hurt?” The elder Malfoys voice wavered between worry and fear.

 

“Lucius. Release your boy. He is not to see Hara for now. Not until I see fit. Is that understood, Draco?” The Dark Lord said. His voice holding a sinister silabence that chilled both Malfoys to their core. “Run along now. I suggest you don’t cause any trouble for the remainder of your stay…”

 

——————————————————————

 

The Dark Lord and Lucius stood in the parlour in silence for a moment. Both seemingly lost in thought of what nearly occurred. Voldemort never gave much thought about who Hara would marry. He just didn’t. Hara was _his_. She was his soul, as he was hers. No. She would not be given away like some sort of bartering piece between old, and inbred families. She was _his._ His what?

 

“My Lord…” Lucius said barely above a whisper.

 

Voldemort’s eyes snapped to Lucius violently. _Lucius… the origin of that little imbecile that dared to try to claim what belongs to the Dark Lord._

 

Lucius gulped. Voldemort said nothing but his eyes remained fixed upon the Malfoy. His intimidating blue gaze fogged into a furious red.

 

“Yes, Lucius?” Voldemort tilted his head slightly. His eyes lifted, and a dangerous gleam shone from them.

 

Lucius knew that look. It was a look he’s witnessed many times before. When he saw his master unleashed. The charismatic persona dropped, leaving behind an apocalyptic beast craving bloodshed, flames, and utter annihilation of everything in his path. The outcome of this look left massacres in its wake.

 

Voldemort took a step closer to Lucius, and Lucius at this moment could have sworn his circular pupils were replaced with predatory slits.

 

“Well?” Voldemort asked again.

 

“I just… My Lord, I hope you don’t think I was in any way upset about a marriage between Hara and Draco. She would be a worthy bride for Draco. I would be proud if she were to bare the Malfoy name… I don’t know why it never occurred to me that-“

 

Lucius’s mouth ran dry and no more words fell from his when he saw his master's face split in two with a smile that looked both sadistic and unhinged. The Dark Lord didn’t blink once, Lucius on the other hand was too afraid to blink.

 

“Oh! Well, you’ve done Hara a great honor by possibly being amicable about a marriage to your magically unremarkable son. That you might even be honored for her to act as a prized breeding bitch to bare children who would inherit the utterly dull name of Malfoy…” the laughter that bellowed from the chest of the Dark Lord would haunt Lucius for years to come. Voldemort’s face turned on a dime to seething anger. A growl emanated from his chest so violently that Lord Malfoy could have swore it shook the ground beneath his feet. The Dark Lord waved his hand at Malfoy sending him flying into the wall, sticking, and spread wide like a frog pinned for dissection.“Understand this, Lucius. That you are a bug that I do not crush out of sheer beneficence.” A deep slice for every word Voldemort spoke appeared on Malfoys body, causing bloody stripes to seep through his velvet and silk baby blue robes. “You and your son are in no way worthy of Hara! No mere wizard, muggle, pureblood, or king would be worthy of her hand. And a deity would first have to demonstrate it’s divinity by proving he is more of a God than me.” The room they were in felt as if something had vacuumed all the oxygen out of it. Voldemort’s chest rose and fell heavily, and his magic was barely contained.

 

The Dark Lord took a deep breath, and Lucius dropped to the ground in a blood stained heap. “Get out… and take your offending spawn with you.”

 

——————————————————————-

 

The sight that greeted Voldemort was… puzzling.

 

“Oh Hara… Where could she possibly be?” Tom said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

 

He walked over to the bottle of fire whiskey and poured himself a generous glass, then made his way to the mound of pillows, cushions and a throw blanket piled in impressive fort like style upon his Sphinx pelt rug. He summoned his wing-back chair, that was strangely devoid of a seat cushion, and placed it near the formidable pillow fort.

 

Voldemort took a deep swig of the Amber liquid. Feeling it burn through his throat enough to try to coax Hara out.“Little Horcrux… though your castle is quite imposing, and would dissuade most challengers to even try to breach its walls. I do not fall in the category of easily intimidated. Come out now, or prepare for a war we both know you will not win.”

 

A pillow shifted slightly in the middle revealing angry and tear-filled green eyes. ”hmmmph. No… I’ll fight you before you make me get married to some pug-faced, booger eating boy!” Then the emerald eyes disappeared once more behind the pillow.

 

“I believe I stopped your marriage to young Draco, did I not? What makes you think now, that I want you to get married to him?” Voldemort asked, now a little confused though he would never admit it. Throwing back the rest of the contents of his glass, then just summoning the bottle.

 

“No! You don’t want me to get married to Draco. You want me to get married to some other stinky pureblood boy!” A scandalized child’s voice rang from the fort.

 

 _Oh… She thinks we stopped the wedding because she’s intended for another. Silly girl, don’t you know that you are mine alone?_ _There’s not a man alive that will claim you. The next time anyone dares to try, I will obliterate him and his very memory from this earth…_

 

His voice went to stone. “Hara. Come to me, now.”

 

There was no room for disobedience in his words. No wiggle room that she knew exactly how to play in between. She crawled out of the fort, her face cast down. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She refused to look at him, and kept a good three feet between them.

 

“D-don’t m-make me, please Tom… I don’t want to leave you, Sirius, or Moony… I don’t… I-I’ll miss you t-too much!” Her voice wavered and her entire body shook with sadness and the violent sob that she was trying so hard to hold back. She couldn’t help herself and flung herself forward, colliding quite roughly into his chest and buried her face in the crook of his neck. “W-won’t you miss me at a-all? W-why do y-you want me to go a-way? I’m s-sorry for bugging y-you about b-becoming an a-anim-animag-“

 

Strong hands untangled her from his chest. He set her down on his lap and put a finger under her chin so he could make eye contact with her. Red eyes searched her life-giving green.

 

“Shh… Little Horcrux. I’m not sending you away. Nor am I giving you away to anyone. You belong here. With me.”

 

 _“With me as well hatchling. Who dares has my hatchling crying? Tell Nagini… let me bite them, let me tear them, let me crush them… who!”_ Nagini curled darted in from the grates that she uses as passageways throughout the manor, and coiled protectively around the base of the chair both her and Voldemort were seated in.

 

At this Hara giggled and slumped out of the chair, plopping her body down onto Nagini. The giant snake responded by cooking around the girl swiftly, then swaying her back and forth. To most this would look predatory. Like a Hara was about to be devoured by the great serpent. But to her and Tom, they knew this was Nagini’s way of trying to soothe her.

 

Hara wiped her eyes across her arm. “So… I-I don’t have to g-get married?” She looked relieved by degrees, the tension in her tiny shoulders relaxed.

 

“No Hara… You’ll find anyone attempting to do so facing the full wrath of Lord Slytherin…” Voldemort sat back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other. Then let out a long exhale of breath that turned into a small flaming basilisk that circled the room. “Besides, I don’t think their is a man on this earth capable of handling such a little mischievous brat like yourself.” He gave her a small smile.

 

“You’re such a bully!” Hara smiled at him while lobbing a pillow towards the Dark Lord, which was quickly rebounded into her with enough force to put her down on her butt.

 

“Now that that is settled. Let’s refocus on you becoming an animagus, shall we?” Voldemort stood, outstretching his hand toward the small girl sitting on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

“Breathe Hara… you need to meditate. Clear that chaotic mind of yours and breathe…” Voldemort said… his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“I’m trying… it would be helpful if you didn’t remind me to breathe every two minutes. Because then I start thinking about breathing and then I can’t breathe normally because I’m currently aware of how I’m breathing!”

 

“Calm your mind my little Horcrux… you need to let that beast inside of you come forth… Your overactive brain keeps scaring it away. It needs to be at the forefront of your mind in order for you to shift…” the Dark Lord sat on the floor directly in front of her, legs crossed, and his back completely straight.

 

“This… I can’t do it!” Hara finally leapt to her feet out of frustration. I’m tired, bored, and hungry. Can’t we just take a break for a moment? I’ll ask Dobby to make your favorite?” Hara attempted to bribe him.

 

Voldemort’s eyes remained closed but his brow furrowed. “ I don’t want to eat anything that strange little elf has concocted… Something is seriously off with that one.” He said in a low voice, trying to remain in his meditative state.

 

“Just because he isn’t exactly holding up a Slytherin banner, and singing your praises like every other magical person and creature…” Hara teased.

 

“Precisely… Something is clearly off. No one can resist my charm, and absolutely everyone adores me.” Voldemort’s lip curled into a half smirk.

 

“Yeah, well. I guess me and Dobby are both weird like that…” the little Potter girl responded. Wearing a smirk of her own. Crossing her arms in front of her.

 

Voldemort leapt to his feet, startling Hara at the sudden and fluid movement. “Is that so?” He questioned.

 

Hara took a step closer to the Dark Lord. “Yep! I think I will follow in Sirius’s and Moony’s footsteps… Gryffindor red has been growing on me more.”

 

“Little girl… Your eyes are greener than Salazar’s.” Voldemort teased. Ruffling her hair and bending low to her height. Knowing full well that she hated when he did this.

 

“So! That doesn’t mean anything. Your eyes are sometimes more red than Godric’s flaming hair!” She replied to him quickly.

 

“You… Are far too quick for your age…” Tom grumbled. “Either way, you will be a Slytherin. I’m certain of this.”

 

“How? Are you gonna try to charm the hat into sending me to the snake house?” Her face looked indignant.

 

 _“Sghetti… reveal yourself.”_ Voldemort ordered.

 

A small green head poked out of the sleeve of Hara’s coat.

 

“ _You need me, master?”_ The little snake hissed.

 

 _“Just to prove a point…”_ The grin that broke over Voldemort’s face had the opposite effect on Hara and sent her stomping out of his study.

 

——————————————————————

 

“Siri! Moony? Where are you guys?” Hara called out through the halls.

 

“Outside Pup! Come, join us!” Sirius called back.

 

Hara was greeted by both of her godfathers and immediately was squished between the two in their usual bone crushing hug.

 

“So what kind of trouble can we get into today!” She questioned. “A quidditch match? Oh! Can Neville come over? Or maybe the twins? Please don’t let Ron come with them, please? He always looks at me funny and I swear last time he purposely tried to step on Sghetti!” The little girl rambled on.

 

“Aren’t you and Lord Slytherin supposed to be figuring out how to turn you into some sort of creature?” Sirius queried.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be encouraging me to do something fun, and dangerous. And guaranteed to get Tom all ruffled?” She asked with her hands resting on your hips.

 

The two godfathers looked at one another. They had a conversation with facial expression alone. Remus nodded to Sirius which elicited a grin from the grim Animagus.

 

“How do you feel about a little beach trip Cub?” Lupin asked.

 

Hara squealed in delight. “I’ll go pack a bag now!” And she raced off to her room.

 

——————————————————————

 

The water lapped at Hara’s feet as she stood on the shore line. “Hey Siri, I’m gonna go back in!”

 

“That’s fine pup. Ole Moony and I will be right here if you need us! Don’t let the kelpies get ya!” Black called out.

 

Hara dove into the water happily kicking her legs. She stopped swimming once she was a good ways out and just let herself float. She basked in the warm sun as the waves gently rocked her. Hara’s long obsidian black hair fanned out around her, and her usual alabaster skin now held more of a golden, sun-kissed hue. She sighed in contentment. _This is far better than being in that stuffy old room with doom and gloom._ She thought to herself.

 

Hara straightened back out to continue her swim along the coast. She knew that just beyond the craggy cliffs that faced the ocean, there was another beautiful beach. She decided that she would make her way towards that and maybe get in some cliff diving before Moony had the chance to realize what she was doing and have a heart attack. She dove under a wave and bobbed back up repeatedly while she was attempting to reach her destination. About a 50 meters in, while her head was under water she opened her eyes only to be greeted by a dark rising shadow.

 

Her heart raced in her chest. She swam faster, once again ducking below a wave, opening her eyes again on the lookout for what she was absolutely certain to be a kelpie or the giant squid that Sirius had told her about- much to the dismay of Moony. This time though she thought she could make out a shape of a, tree? Trees? _What in Merlin was going on?_ Hara swam faster and faster. The waters around her beginning to slosh back and forth a little more violently. Tom’s little Horcrux was sent spiraling out of control when a wave smacked into her sending her further down into the liquid blue. She floated dazed in the water. Her lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. She willed her body to move once more, and her eyes fluttered open. Only to be greeted by giant glowing golden eyes that were far larger than her. She screamed while she was still underwater and felt her lungs cringe as a result. Her body felt like it was on fire. She lunged for the surface, her magic swelling around her propelling her through the water quicker. That’s it, almost to the surface just a few more meters… Then something with the coarseness of stone shot underneath her feet and propelled her from under the water.

 

It didn’t stop just at the surface. She rose higher and higher. More than a few stories above the rolling sea. Her stomach lurched and her knees buckled. Her small hands found purchase in between the rivets on whatever she was currently being taken for a ride on. And then she stopped. The wind tousled her wet locks. She took a look around her. The perfectly sunny day with clear blue skies were gone. She was now surrounded by a thick grey fog. A shiver went down her spine when she remembered the eyes she saw down below.

 

“Siri, Moony! Help! Please…” she screamed into the grey abyss that surrounded her. Her body curled in onto itself as she clutched her knees to her chest. “ _Tom… I’m scared… I… I don’t know what to do. Help me!”_ She screamed through their shared bond. Hara could sense that something was seriously wrong. She should have felt a rush of his magic by now. His intense anger, or irritation, or concern… Hear his words echoing in her mind. Something… The only thing she could sense was a faint overlying panic. Vague thoughts, and emotions were barely radiated from their link. Much like a sputtering radio station with the faintest of signals. She sniffled into her knees, and tried to gather some semblance of herself. She once again tried to take in her surroundings. She could barely hear the waves below her now. But she could make out the sound of roaring water. Much like the sound that a waterfall gave off. Her eyes travelled along the thick fog. Finding one area that was particularly dark right in front of her. She squinted her eyes in its direction, trying to figure out what that giant mass could be. The mass grew in size. A gust of wind ripped towards her causing her to shut her eyes at its intensity. It was surprisingly warm. It was not an ordinary summer's breeze. There was something different about it. It was thick, and humid…. much like.. a breath?

 

Her eyes shot open in time to see the fog break in front of her. Her eyes traced over the massive head in front of her. The giant intelligent golden eyes focused solely on her. It looked almost like a basilisk in form. But with an even more ancient appearance. It’s scales were like stone. Colored a dark iron grey, with a slight greenish bluish hue. Decorated with barnacles, mussels, and starfish. It’s nostrils looked like caves that alone could swallow Hara whole. Waterfalls cascaded down from its head, and down its giant serpentine body.

 

“Hara Tanis Potter…” An ancient rumbling voice echoed around her. Hara squinted and her hair whipped in the wind caused by the words of the colossal beast in front of her.

 

Her eyes bulged and her skin flushed white. It didn’t matter what magic she could do. It would not help her. Her small frame shook in fright.

 

“Shhh… Little one… It would be perfidious of me if I said you were in no danger. For there are many dangers that have been circling you since your conception… But I am genuine when I say that you are in no danger from myself.” The great beast attempted to assure her.

 

“W-who are you?” Hara squeaked. “A-nd what do you want with me?”

 

“I have many names… so many that I forget my true name… the ancients describe me as the watcher… But I believe one that is close to you, closer than you have realized yet, in fact… Thomas knew me as Jörmungandr.” It seemed like the air even quaked as he spoke.

 

“You are friends with Tom..?” The tension in Hara’s shoulders lessened by degrees. “H-he never mentioned you before… Which, pardon me eh.. sir… but I think he would mention you. He told me about the basilisk within the chamber of secrets..”

 

“Ah… Yes… I have not seen dear Lamia in a few centuries… I now recall she bound herself to the Slytherin line many years ago…” The great beast let out a sound that Hara vaguely translated as a laugh. “Have you… Met Lamia yet, young one?”

 

“Lamia is the Basilisks name?” She questioned.

 

The beast nodded.

 

“Oh… Tom had called her Nirah…” Hara’s brow furrowed.

 

“True names are known by few little one. You have yet to find yours.” He paused, and his great head tilted slightly in thought.  “Or perhaps, you have? But you have yet to make it yours.” Jörmungandr stated cryptically, his giant eyes looking at her as if he was trying to see something that was within her soul. “Lamia shed her name for her chosen, becoming Nirah… Though, it would be curious to see how she reacts to one named Hara…” a barely perceptible smirk quirked onto the monoliths face. “I digress…”

 

Hara felt the ground underneath her begin to move downwards. At a pace that causes her stomach to do a flip like she were diving on her broom. Down she went. Then the surface she stood on started to tilt and her feet gave way underneath her causing her to slip down the rough surface. She let out a yell of fright when she began falling through the air. Once again her magic whipped around her, but was cut short when her bottom smacked into a grassy knoll. She looked around her and the breath caught in her throat. Wherever she was it was gorgeous. There was a myriad of flowers coloring the sides of the hill she was on. Flowers that were not indigenous to the UK. Flowers that would never ever grow near each other in an sort of natural environment. To her right was a fragrant gardenia bush, and to her left a vibrant violet rose. She spotted orchids, and daisies, lilies, and sunflowers, and hibiscus and poppies. The cliffs were covered in jaw dropping waterfalls and lush green trees. Though she could not see the sun, the spray of the waterfalls cast colors of the rainbow into the sky. There were tigers drinking from the sapphire stream at the base of the hill, peacefully alongside deer, a leopard, a buffalo, and a bear. It was gorgeous. Hara looked on in amazement. This was a true paradise. The giant head of the beast dipped into the valley near to where Hara was.

 

“What is this place?” She asked, still a little awe-struck.

 

“It’s a place lost to man and time…” Jörmungandr answered her, while watching a butterfly that rivaled the size of an owl land on top of Hara’s Head.

 

The littlest Potter giggled at the butterfly perched on her head. “You answer questions like Tom does. It never makes any sense.” She accused. Not feeling an ounce of apprehension around the beast any longer.

 

Jörmungandr chuckled again. “That may be so little one.. One day this paradise will spread to the rest of the world… At least it has the potential to, if the stars align.”

 

“That would be lovely! What will cause them to align?” Hara bounced up and down with excitement when a cheetah cub came to chew on her shoe laces.

 

“You will Hara Potter. You and Thomas have the potential to bring this forth.” His gravely and deep voice sounded pained for a moment. “It won’t be without its obstacles. You will experience great pain, greater loss, and you will doubt yourself and those around you… Be wary of who you choose to call your ally little one. Not everyone will be true in this journey.”

 

“How will we do this? Are you my friend? A real friend or a pretend friend? Tom isn’t going to get hurt right? Will you help me?” Hara cuddled a bear cub in her arms as she looked pleadingly at Jörmungandr.

 

His great head rose and looked towards the horizon. In the middle of the island, standing alone was a single tree. It stood out from any tree Hara has ever seen. It seemed ancient, powerful, and magical. It didn’t feel like any magic she’s ever known though. This felt… forbidden. Hara’s eyes felt strained even looking at it, and she felt the beginnings of a headache approaching.

 

“When the time comes, you and Tom will find this tree, and eat from its fruit…” The serpent looked upon the tree. It too looked strained.

 

“And then everything will be pretty?” She asked him. “It feels wrong to look at…”

 

“That’s because it is not your time yet. When it is your time, you will know… and no Hara, when you and Tom finally do eat from the tree, the world as we know it will be plunged into a darkness that of which it has never known…”

 

“Oh? Like nighttime… I’m not afraid of the dark.” Hara said confidently.

 

A smile cracked across the serpents face. “Then I feel safe with our lives in your hands little one…”

 

“Does Tom know about all of this?” Another question shot from the little girls mouth.

 

“Everything you have seen today, he has seen. Everything you have heard today, he has heard. He has forgotten this though. To him this was nothing but a dream, as it will be to you…” He sighed.

 

“What? No! I don’t want to forget you! You’re my friend… This place is too beautiful to forget! I won’t!” She backed away from him.

 

“You will remember me when the time is right. Then you and Thomas will seek me out and I will find you.”

 

A single tear fell from Hara’s eyes, followed by second, and then another. She placed the cub on the ground. And took a tentative step towards the giant serpent..

 

“You won’t forget me right?” She sniffled.

 

The great beast sunk his head low to the ground and rested his head upon the hill only a few feet from where the little girl stood. “Hara Tanis Potter… I was created to guide you through this darkness. In the coming battle I will be by your side. I have known you since the dawn of time.  And I rejoiced the day you took your first breath. I could never forget you little one. Today is the happiest that I have known for being able to finally meet the great Hara Potter…”

 

She rushed forward at his declaration, and did her best to embrace him. She barely was tall enough to reach his bottom jaw.

 

“I’ll miss you…” she sniffled into his rock-like scales.

 

“And I, you… but it is time for us to part ways for now little one…” he lifted his head and tilted down to meet her gaze.

 

She wiped the tears from her face, and attempted to look brave. “I’ll see you again Jörmungandr.”

 

“I look forward to that day Hara Potter…” he nodded his head before shooting upwards. His serpentine body coiled around the island completely, encircling it three times. He cast one more look towards the little girl on the island before striking his own tail, causing a magnificent bright light to swallow the whole island.


End file.
